Introduction to the insanity of war
Summary The rift on Zendra 4 becomes more unstable and releases horrifying beasts. The Irken empire sends an army of soldiers to take care of the threatening mess. Trouble arises when Mario, Zik, Xisenin, and Draxx disturbingly cause more chaos. Transcript * *One day on an Irken Empire barracks space station thingy* *6:57Mysteriousjillguy *Zendra 4 is orbiting near the station* *6:58LIRLIRXisenin: Nyyaaagh.. Why are we here again? *6:58MysteriousjillguyDarrz:GHguugh! Look it's the funny Irken who hit me in the head! *Darrz:Oh boy! WE're going to fight today! Joyus joy! *6:59LIRLIRXisenin: AGAIN I ASK, WHY AM I HERE, OF ALL PLACES? *6:59MysteriousjillguyDarrz:My first day on the job! *6:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Sitting in the corner, away from everyone* *7:00LIRLIRXisenin: Uhh. No, seriously, why are we here? Is anyone going to answer me? *7:00MysteriousjillguySevn:First day on the job..? I thought you joined months ago? *7:00Long Time *Knocking on a door* *7:01MysteriousjillguyDarrz: I joined months ago? I thought I was on vacation before I was supposed to? *7:01Invader JibZav: Because you're in the military and people in the military going in barracks.dunno why that scientist guy is here though *@Xisenin *7:01MysteriousjillguySevn:*facepalm* * *Guards rush in* *Sevn:Sorry Darrz,but you'll have to go through horrible punishment due to your ignorance and purposely made absence from your job. *7:02LIRLIRXisenin: Why is there a door you can knock on here? *7:02MysteriousjillguySevn:Oh and the guards think you're smelly. *7:02LIRLIRXisenin: Especially one that leads to space? *7:02MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Ok. Wait-NOOOOOO *Long Time has left the chat. *7:02Mysteriousjillguy *The guards drag Darrz to a torture chamber,Darrz kicking and screaming* *Long Time has joined the chat. *7:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Looks back at them* *7:03Invader JibZav: Except the guard doesn't have a nose..in fact, now that I think about it, no one has a nose, I don't even know what a nose is.. *7:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Sigh* *7:03LIRLIRXisenin: Zav, Why are we here? *opens door and throws Mario into Menami's face* *7:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. HGH-- *Drops the knife she was sharpening* *7:03LIRLIRXisenin: *closes door and sits down like nothing happened* *7:03Long TimeMario: NYEH- *7:03MysteriousjillguySevn:You're here because you're a slave soldier. *7:04LIRLIRXisenin: K. When do I get to kill something? *7:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...@ @;; Mario, off. *7:04Long TimeMario: *Gets up* Uh, sorry o_o, *7:04MysteriousjillguySevn:*looks down at control panel clipboard* *7:04LIRLIRXisenin: If I don't have to kill anyone, i'll just hit them in the face with a frying pan! That always works. *7:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..It's ok.. *Shakes head, sitting up*.. What're you doing here..?? *7:05MysteriousjillguySevn:It seems we're receiving a new soldier! *7:05LIRLIRXisenin: The door found him. *7:05Mysteriousjillguy *A door opens,Draxx is thrown out by guards* *7:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..He's not a s-soldier here-- *7:05Long TimeMario: I was bored and haven't seen you guys in awhile, so I used one of Xisenin's tracking-radar-thingies to find you guys. But I didn't think you'd be at an Irken-barrack .3. *7:05MysteriousjillguyDraxx:YUGH *Draxx:GASP! IT"S THE PLASTIC MAN! *7:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Yeah, I was assigned here a while ago.. *Menami: ....You might wanna leave. *7:06LIRLIRXisenin: He's not plastic anymore, Draxx *7:06MysteriousjillguyDraxx:I KNOW HE"S IRKEN NOW,BUT I KNOW HIS SMELL. * *Draxx smells em* *7:06Long TimeMario: ._. ... *7:06LIRLIRXisenin: *hits Draxx with a frying pan* *7:06MysteriousjillguyDraxx:I know youuuu *Draxx:GUGH * *Draxx hits the ground* *7:06Invader JibZav: * *Typo *7:07MysteriousjillguyDraxx:*twitch* Fear not citizens! *7:07Invader JibZav: Oh, for the love of Irk..they sent us one of the pyscopaths! *7:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. e-e;;; *7:07MysteriousjillguyDRaxx:I was sent here somehow,ACCIDENTALLY as a slave soldier! *7:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Picks the knife back up* *7:07MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Do not panic! It is I,batshift! Now that I'm here,I can assist you weaklings in fighting the enemy! *Draxx:Oh my dear! *Draxx*takes knife* *7:08LIRLIRXisenin: Nice. *hits Darrz repeatedly with a couch cushon* *7:08MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Please,do not damage your frail bones lady! *Draxx:I will handle this-AGGUGH *Draxx:Where'd you get that cushion from? *7:08LIRLIRXisenin: A couch. *7:08MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Hm. Makes sense. *Draxx:*twitch* WAIT- *7:09Invader JibZav: ...Don't let the crazy guy have a knife *7:09LIRLIRXisenin: o_o What? *Xisenin: *levitates the knife out the door* *7:09Long TimeMario: Is that guy bonkers or something? *pointing towards Draxx* *7:09LIRLIR *it floats into deep space* *7:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..HEY-- *7:09LIRLIRXisenin: *closes the door* *7:09Invader JibZav: Uh, I didn't mean throw it away- *7:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Xisenin, I NEED that-- *7:10LIRLIRXisenin: *looks outside* Oh. *brings it back with telekinesis* *7:10MysteriousjillguyDraxx: I SEE A VISION... *Draxx:HMMMLPGHHH *7:10LIRLIRXisenin: I SEE YOU OUTSIDE *7:10Ametrineskies *a sword drops in front of Menami.. a starry portal above her closes* *7:10MysteriousjillguyDraxx:MARIO...HE'S...HE'S... *7:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. = =;; Thanks. *Grabs it* *7:10LIRLIRXisenin: Zik sent you a gift too *7:10Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly,a nearby room explodes* * *shrapnel flies everywhere* *7:11LIRLIRXisenin: Nuaagh *telekinesis shield* *7:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...!!!!!! *7:11Long TimeMario: Err.. *7:11MysteriousjillguyDraxx:GWAAAHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY VISION! DIE GREY CHOCOLATE CLOUD! * *THe smoke clears,revealing Darrz* *7:11AmetrineskiesZik: *pops up beside her, sitting on his portal*.. *forms a shield in front of her* How's it going? *7:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Mario, GO, you dont understand, this is NOT for tourism-- *7:11MysteriousjillguyDarrz: Oh,I probably shouldn't have pressed that red button. *7:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Looks at Zik* *7:11AmetrineskiesZik: I like red buttons..:3 *7:11Long TimeMario: Oh.. it's Zik :l... *7:12Mysteriousjillguy *Injured guards are behind Darrz* *7:12LIRLIRXisenin: Hi Darrz *7:12AmetrineskiesZik: ..Oh? You mean AWWsome~! *7:12MysteriousjillguyDarrz:..*whistle* *7:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Zik.. *Nervous smile* *7:12Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz shoves Draxx to where the guards are* *7:12LIRLIRXisenin: Menami is gonna KILL SOMETHING *7:12Mysteriousjillguy *Guards rush in* *7:12AmetrineskiesZik: ..What is this place anyway. Are we on another trip into deep space? Like.. deep space ni- *7:12LIRLIRXisenin: Or just hit it with a frying pan *7:12MysteriousjillguyGuards:GRGGH! IT"S DRAXX AGAIN!! *7:12LIRLIRXisenin: That works too *7:13Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx is shocked* *7:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....I wasnt gonna kill anything = = *7:13MysteriousjillguyDraxx:NHHHHJJ *7:13Invader JibZav: Who is-Jeez, PEOPLE THIS IS NOT A PUBLIC PLACE *7:13AmetrineskiesZik: Eh, the only thing she kills is germs. *7:13Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx faints* *Guards:Ah goodie. *Sevn:Umm..well...uhh.. * *An alarm suddenly sounds* *7:13LIRLIRXisenin: Sorry, zik.. uh.. you're not really authorized to be here *7:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... As I was going to say-- *Menami: .. Both of you get out. This is a war area.. as you can tell by the sirens... e-e;;;; *7:14AmetrineskiesZik: ..Eh, Im not authorized to be anywhere near Irk. I'm supposed to be dead But uh... I'm stickin around. *7:14LIRLIRXisenin: But what if you DIE o_o *7:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. They're gonna drag you out of here, Zik. *Menami: You could get arrested, AND-- DX DX DX *7:14MysteriousjillguyComputer:ATTENTION. ALL SOLDIERS ENTER THE SPITTLE RUNNERS. REPEAT. ENTER SPITTLE RUNNERS. *7:14Long TimeMario: Welp, it's too late now. My only form of transportation is gone. *7:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *7:15MysteriousjillguyComputer: SQUAD F ENTER SPITTLE RUNNER NOW! *7:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Looks at the both of them* *Menami: You two follow my lead. *7:15Long TimeMario: Eh, alright. *7:15MysteriousjillguySevn:*looks toward a dirty wall* *7:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Dont do anything stupid. *7:15Mysteriousjillguy *A big F is on the wall* *7:15AmetrineskiesZik: ..*drops into portal, casually lays arms on its edge to stay up*.. I'll be around. Just cant see me. As for doing something stupid, that's my role here. *drops down* *7:15Long TimeMario: When do I ever do anything stupid? Haha... *7:15MysteriousjillguySevn:That must be you people. *7:15LIRLIRXisenin: I can hear you, Zik *7:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. = =;; *Menami: *Grabs Mario's arm*.. I trust you, Zik.. *Sigh* *7:15MysteriousjillguyGuards:Hey! You! Your forgot your armor! *7:16LIRLIRXisenin: But what if he dies? *7:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..He WONT-- .. Armor, right.. *7:16Mysteriousjillguy *A guard puts a heavy armor suit on Mario* *Guard:You're late! GET IN YOUR SPITTLES! *7:16LIRLIRXisenin: Armor!!! ANAuaahgh ARMOR!!! *flies armor onto himself while babbling* *7:16Long TimeMario: Er... *7:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Can I get one of those-- *7:16LIRLIRXisenin: *gets into a spittle runner* *7:17MysteriousjillguyGuard:*throws tons of armor suits at the group,pushing them toward the docking bay entrance* *7:17Invader Jib(err...I think this would be better if it stayed on the ground honestly) *7:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..>n<;;; *Runs over to a spittle runner, holding onto Mario* *7:17AmetrineskiesZik: *taps Menami*.. *gives a, seemingly ordinary ..maid's dress*.. Dont ask what it is, just wear it. *7:17Mysteriousjillguy( THey'll be landing on Zendra 4. *( In their spittles *7:17LIRLIR(Yeah.) *7:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...WHAT-- NO-- *(omg zik *7:18Long TimeMario: A maid's dress? She'll get killed if she wears that out there! *7:18Invader Jib(Well, isn't the rift supposed to be the climax? It shouldn't come two minutes in) *7:18MysteriousjillguyDraxx: D'uaugh...Lemon? Is that you..? Lemon..? *7:18AmetrineskiesZik: I'll blow it, it's actually armor. I like maids.. *7:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Zik, I've gotta wear this armor. Do you want me to be spotted obviously out in the field wearing a maids dress. = = *7:18Mysteriousjillguy( WEll it's about war. So...they should be fighting? Or atleast just on the planet's surface for a while. *7:18LIRLIRXisenin: WHEEEEE *uses levitation to punch the spittle runner straight through the wall* *Invader Ark has joined the chat. *7:18AmetrineskiesZik: ..Awwh. ..*just imagines her in a dress, which he blushes* *7:18MysteriousjillguyGuards:AUGHHNGGFF *7:18Invader Ark( hey) *7:19LIRLIR(Hi.) *7:19AmetrineskiesZik: ..*purrrrr~* *7:19Invader Jib(Yeah, but Lurk, we shouldn't jump to the climax so quickly) *7:19Mysteriousjillguy *The docking bay wall breaks,tons of irkens fly out into space* *7:19YourFavoriteFangirl(Hey Ark *7:19Invader Ark(Oh my gosh, an RP! Even if I can't join, I will be content with watching, because I haven't seen an RP in ages!) *7:19Long TimeMario: :l... Lets just get in the Spittle, alright? *7:19Ametrineskies(..SO EXCITING?) *7:19LIRLIRXisenin: WHAHHGHAGUHAGH *lands the spittle runner on the ground, where it explodes violently* *7:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Yeah.. = =;;; *7:19Mysteriousjillguy *The spittle runner with Xi,floats out into space* *7:20LIRLIR(Wrong order, Lurk) *7:20Mysteriousjillguy *More spittles are docked for everyone* *( Nvm then) *7:20Invader Jib(I think this one needs to slow done personally..) *7:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Hops into a spittle*.. Get in the back, Mario. *7:20LIRLIR(ALL RIGHT, REWIND TO THE BAY DOORS OR WHATEVER) *7:20Long TimeMario: Okay.. *jumps in the back* *7:20MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I guess you'll be riding with me? *Draxx:OKIE DOKIE * *Darrz and DRaxx enter a spittle* *7:20AmetrineskiesZik: *sits next to Mario... oh how pleasant...* *7:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... I'll be sure to make sure you don't get killed. ._.;;; *7:21LIRLIRXisenin: Who? What? I don't know how to use this thing! *7:21YourFavoriteFangirl(good thinking menami *Invader Ark has left the chat. *7:21Long TimeMario: .... Does Zik HAVE to come? *7:21AmetrineskiesZik: ..^^ Of course I do..~ *7:21MysteriousjillguyDarz:Wait...shouldn't our spittle be monitored since I'm riding with a psychopath? *7:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Looks back at Zik slowly* *Menami: .... ...//sigh *7:21Invader JibZav: *gets in a spittle because whatever* *7:21Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz and Draxx are in a seperate spittle,btw* *7:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: For one thing, he isn't driving. *Menami: ...He drives, we all die. *Invader Ark has joined the chat. *7:21AmetrineskiesZik: *smile that says "I wont HURT HIM...MUCH"* *7:21LIRLIRXisenin: Screw it, I'm levitating it! WHEEEEEEEE *punches it through the bay doors, air starts getting sucked out* *7:22MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*presses button to make the spittle transparent* *7:22Long TimeMario: Hrm.. >_> *7:22MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*speaks into microphone* *7:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...And no hurting. *7:22MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HEY ZAV! *7:22LIRLIR *All the spittle runners get sucked outside* *7:22MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HEY! HEY! HEY! *7:22Invader JibZav: ...what *7:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I have to deal with this battlefield stuff.. which I was forced into.. *7:22AmetrineskiesZik: .u. Of course not, why would I *7:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... So *7:22MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HEY! HEY! ZAV! HEY! HEY! I GOTTA TALK TO YA?! *7:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Make me more angry, youll regret it *Threatening smile at ZikXD* *7:22MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HEY! HEY! *7:22Invader JibZav: ...WHAT DARRZ?! *7:23LIRLIR(Hey. Menami's spittle is hurtling through space) *7:23AmetrineskiesZik: :3......... *7:23Long TimeMario: :l...... *7:23LIRLIRXisenin: WHEEEEEE HEEE HEEEEE *slams the spittle into the ground* *7:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. = =;; *Starts up the engines quickly* *7:23LIRLIR(Miz. The spittle runner's IN SPACE) *7:24YourFavoriteFangirl(..Well she didnt START it *7:24Long Time( ^ *7:24YourFavoriteFangirl(She was kinda busy scolding Zik *7:24LIRLIR(Oh yeah ) *7:24YourFavoriteFangirl(XD *7:24Ametrineskies(S T O P C R I T I C I Z I N G C H I L D *7:24Invader Jib(Because apparently this RP has to go SUPER FAST EVERYBODY NO TIME) *7:24Ametrineskies^^^^@JIB) *7:24YourFavoriteFangirl(^ *7:24Mysteriousjillguy *The holes in the bay sewlf repair* *7:24YourFavoriteFangirl(Lets take it slow.. I do feel rushed *7:24Long Time( I feel as if this is going a little too fast. *7:24LIRLIR(All right. Where do you suppose we rewind to?) *Long Time has left the chat. *7:25LIRLIR(great) *7:25Invader Jib(I would say to let them be in the barracks for a bit longer) *7:25Mysteriousjillguy( Can it slow down when we get to the surface? *7:25Ametrineskies("great" ...Ummm, dont be so rude<3) *7:25LIRLIR(K. ) *7:25Ametrineskies(.u. *7:25Invader Jib(Lurk, it's going too fast already and it needs to slow down now) *7:25LIRLIR *everything rewinds to before all that alarm and emergency stuff happens* *7:26Mysteriousjillguy( Maybe they can spend time in a fort or something until the enemy comes. *7:26LIRLIR(no its what they want. its what they get) *Long Time has joined the chat. *7:26LIRLIR(Majority rule) *7:26YourFavoriteFangirl(... *7:26Mysteriousjillguy( Lets just contunie *7:26Long Time(sorry crashed *7:26Mysteriousjillguycontinue* *7:26Ametrineskies(. . . ? ? ?) *7:26LIRLIR(Anywho, yeah, it's rewinded to the space station, nothing bad's happened yet) *7:27MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HEY! HEY! HEY! *( Noooo *7:27Ametrineskies(..Starting without Mario??? *7:27Long Time(wait what? *7:27Ametrineskies(THERE YA ARE *(.u. *7:27Mysteriousjillguy( No rewinds *7:27Ametrineskies(Im confused..~ *7:27LIRLIR(Everyone's saying it's going too fast.) *7:27Mysteriousjillguy( So Mario.Zik,Menami were in a ship *7:27Long Time( Yea, the chat gods decided that my chat will finally work *7:27Mysteriousjillguy( Darrz was being annoying.. *7:27YourFavoriteFangirl(...Lets just slow it down from the current time *7:28Mysteriousjillguy( Yeah *( ^^^^^^^^^^ *7:28LIRLIR(K.) *7:28Mysteriousjillguy( * to miz *Darrz:HEY! HEY! HEY ZAV! HEY! HEYYY! *Darrz:I GOTTA DISCUSSION FOR YA! *7:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Has everyone else left yet..? *Peeks out the window*.. *7:28Invader JibZav: ..... *7:28MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Look at me! Zav! Hey Zav! *7:28Invader JibZav: Whaaaaat? *7:28LIRLIRXisenin: *blows up the cockpit and walks out with a frying pan, soliders that have already landed stare at him, as the spittle runner is smoking and on fire behind him* *7:29Mysteriousjillguy *Spittle runners loap up with soldiers in the backround* *7:29AmetrineskiesZik: *leaaaans against Mario* :3 It's all coooool *7:29MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Ummmm... *7:29Long TimeMario: :l... Get off me. *7:29MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Did you hear me say hey? *7:29LIRLIRXisenin: *smiles creepily* Who gets the pan first? *7:29Invader JibZav: Yeah, so what... *7:29AmetrineskiesZik: ..But Im youre friend.:3 *(*your *7:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... theyre fast. *Starts driving to the destination, sighing*.. *7:29MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I need you to fly with me. *7:29Ametrineskies(hhhhhhhh *7:29LIRLIRXisenin: Nah, just kidding, I know it's not you guys *7:29Ametrineskies(ENGLISH doesnt exist, guys *(Only Ingrish does) *7:30Long TimeMario: You've tried to kill me multiple times, friends don't kill eachother... *7:30MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Come fly with me! Lets fly! Let's fly away! *7:30Invader JibZav: ..What?! No! *7:30Invader Ark(Ingrish... Okay then) *7:30AmetrineskiesZik: :3 That never happened *(..Ref only Abi would get hue) *7:30MysteriousjillguyDarrz:No seriously,Draxx is flying with me. I need you to monitor him. *7:30Long TimeMario: Yes it did.. *7:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....*Trying to ignore the backseat arguingXD* *(XD *7:30MysteriousjillguyDarrz:So he doesn't drool on me or somthin. *7:30AmetrineskiesZik: No, we're friends:3 *7:31MysteriousjillguyDarrz:C'monn! I wanna go see that rift! *7:31Invader JibZav: I'm not the one who decided to throw a crazy guy into a barracks, or someone as inexperienced as you, for that matter. @Darrz *7:31LIRLIRXisenin: *plays frying pan tennis with another soldier* *7:31MysteriousjillguyDarrz:JUST COMEONNN *Darrz:Please? *7:32Long TimeMario: You're NOT my friend... *7:32Invader JibZav: No! *@Darrz *7:32MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Wait. Aren't we late-*looks around* *7:32AmetrineskiesZik: See Menami? *gives a death hug to Mario* We're friends ^^ *7:32LIRLIRXisenin: So what's the emergency? I don't see any emergency.. *7:32Mysteriousjillguy *The other spittles have left* *7:32Long TimeMario: Get OFF me! *Shoves off* >_> *7:32MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Mrf. *7:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *7:32AmetrineskiesZik: *cling*. *7:33MysteriousjillguyDraxx:D'AUGHHH. *7:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Get along, you two, or Ill leave you out in the battlefield to die.* *7:33LIRLIRXisenin: *is behind Zik and Mario* Man, this place is roomy. *7:33YourFavoriteFangirl(...oooh *7:33MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Wait...the RIFT? Did you say..A RIFT? *7:33Invader JibZav: AUUUGH DARRZ NOW I'M LATE *Starts flying to the planet or whatevs* *7:33Long TimeMario: NYEH.. Get off- okay Menami. *7:33MysteriousjillguyDarrz:yup. A rift. Never seen one though- *Draxx:A RIFT?!! A RIFT?!! RIFFTSSSS RIFFFTTSS! *7:33LIRLIRXisenin: I kind of blew up my spittle runner... so Hai. *is behind Zik and Mario* *7:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*STOPS THE SPITTLEXD* *7:34Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx bangs his head on the control panel* *the microphone shuts down* *7:34AmetrineskiesZik: ..Hi. :3... *"I will throw you into space"* *7:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Slow deathstare turn to Xisenin* *7:34Mysteriousjillguy *The screen goes untransparent* *7:34LIRLIRXisenin: o-o Why is everyone staring at me? *7:34Long TimeMario: It's getting crowded in here... *7:35AmetrineskiesZik: *death-feel auraXD* ..Get out. :3 *7:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Tries to calm down, turning back around and driving again*.. We'll be there in a second. *7:35LIRLIRXisenin: Oh. I CAN FIX THAT *flies straight through the wall of the spittle runner* *7:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: We're late, so I've gotta go faster... *Menami: ....!!!!!! *SCREE* *7:35AmetrineskiesZik: ..*SCREEEEEECH* *7:35Long TimeMario: NYEAHGG- *7:35AmetrineskiesZik: *pterodactyl screeching* *7:35LIRLIRXisenin: WHEEEEE *telekinetic air bubble around them* *7:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: PATCHTHEHOLEPATCHTHEHOOOOLE! *7:35Invader JibZav: What the heck.....weirdos...*Turns off his radio* *7:36AmetrineskiesZik: *grabs a giant pillow, throws it onto the hole* *7:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Turns on her bubble suit* DX DX DX *7:36LIRLIRXisenin: *floats about in front of the spittle* *7:36Long Time(Lir said Xisenin put a bubble around them, *7:36LIRLIRXisenin: *smiles and waves* *7:36Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx:*holds onto the control panel* *7:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Leaves Xisenin behindXD* ..THAT PILLOW BETTER WORK. *7:36MysteriousjillguyDraxx:RIFTSS! RIFFTSS RIFFTS! *Darrz:GAAAAHHH! *7:37LIRLIR(They wouldn't know, though) *7:37Mysteriousjillguy *THe spittle starts up* *7:37AmetrineskiesZik: ..I want permission to ki.... Beat him up nicely. :3 *7:37Long Time(true *7:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..NO!! *7:37Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz's spittle blasts through* *7:37LIRLIRXisenin: *flies in front of the spittle runner, and zooms forward back onto the surface* *7:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Do you realize what this war stress is doing to my head?! I can't handle all 3 of you at once! *7:37AmetrineskiesZik: ..*huff* *7:37Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz's spittle pushes through the docking bay energy field* *7:37Long TimeMario: Maybe Xisenin and Zik should leave then :l. *7:38AmetrineskiesZik: ..Then youre coming with me.. ^^ *7:38Mysteriousjillguy *The spittle runner's air supply automatically starts after it leaves the shield* *7:38Long TimeMario: Hmmf >_>... *7:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *7:38LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at the spittle runner* *7:38Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz's spittle flys into Menami's and scrapes it's roof* *7:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: If you two are gonna stick here, just be good for me, ok? *Menami: ... !!!! *7:39MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*microphone* SORRY! *7:39LIRLIRXisenin: DX *7:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *IRKEN CUSSING AT DARRZXDDD* *7:39AmetrineskiesZik: !!! ...*GLARES at him* *Zik: *puts on bubble helmet, starts shooting bullets to Darrz* *7:39Mysteriousjillguy *Shrapnel from Darrz's ship is everywhere* *Draxx:RIFFTSSS! RIFFTSSS! *7:39LIRLIRXisenin: NUAAUGh *dodges * *7:40MysteriousjillguyDraxx holds onto a lever and pushes it up* *7:40Ametrineskies(Danmaku in SPACE! *flails arms* @ @) *7:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. >n<;; *7:40LIRLIRXisenin: *shadow warps to Zendra 4* *7:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Zik, get BACK here-- *Menami: ..He didnt destroy the entire roof and I'M gonna be late and get in trouble!! *7:40Invader JibZav: *On the radio to everyone: Just a reminder, YOU"RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOOT AT EACH OTHER YOU KNOW *7:40Long TimeMario: Geez.. These so called "soldiers" are as qualified as a piece of burnt toast. *7:40LIRLIRXisenin: *checks watch* *7:40MysteriousjillguyThrust level: Slow,Normal,fast,super fast,crazy fast,Mother of Irk that's FAST* *7:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...We KNOW-- *7:41AmetrineskiesZik: ....Im technically not even on anyone's side..:3 *floats back to the ship* *7:41Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx pushes it up to mother of irk* * *Darrz's spittle engines suddenly burst out pink fire* *7:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Continues driving* *7:42Invader Jib(Mother of irk? wat?) *7:42LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at Draxx's spittle from the surface of Zendra 4* *7:42Mysteriousjillguy *THe spittle blasts as fast as it can* *7:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...... ....And I thought I would like Darrz. *Menami: .. = =;;; *7:42Mysteriousjillguy *The spittle goes into Zendra's atmosphere* * *It starts to burn up* *Darrz:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *7:42LIRLIRXisenin: *watches Darrz's entry* *7:42Long TimeMario: Wellll, he didn't mean to crash into you. *7:42MysteriousjillguyDraxx:RIFTS! RIFTS! I CAN FEEL IT! THE RIFTS! *7:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ... *Watches it burn* *7:43Mysteriousjillguy *THe spittle is seen in Zendra's sky* *7:43AmetrineskiesZik: ..^^ Marshmellows~ *7:43Long TimeMario: An- Is that his Spittle? :l *7:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... I'll honor his death. *Menami: .. = =;;; *7:43MysteriousjillguySoldier on Zendra: Heylookie! *7:43AmetrineskiesZik: I wont. *7:43MysteriousjillguySoldier 2: A shooting star! * *An alien slave is behind them* *7:43LIRLIR(Miz, burning up is supposed to happen to spaceships upon entering a planet's atmosphere. They're built to survive that) *7:44Ametrineskies(... *7:44LIRLIR(SCIENNCEEEE) *7:44Invader Jib(Yeah but Miz didn't even do it) *7:44Mysteriousjillguy *The slave rushes toward the beach shore infront of them* *7:44YourFavoriteFangirl(Yeah, I know, I was just saying that it was going so fast.. .... If it's going too fast, it could burn up and explode *7:44Long Time( Maybe Menami didn't know that *(don't judge k *7:44Ametrineskies(There's a difference between admin dialogue and character dialogue, smart one. *7:44MysteriousjillguySlave:Please! I iwish I was free! *7:44LIRLIR(Oh ok.) *7:44YourFavoriteFangirl(See what I mean. *(It could explode, is what Menami is acknowledging *(:I *7:44Mysteriousjillguy *The spittle crashes toward the ground* *7:44LIRLIR(k then just clarifying) *7:44Ametrineskies(Ever heard of the rocket incidents? *7:45MysteriousjillguySlave:YES! Give me freedom! *7:45Ametrineskies(If theyre built to survive it, why did they explode.3. *7:45LIRLIR(Yeah. Rocket goes BOOM people die the end what a good movie!) *7:45Ametrineskies(... *7:45YourFavoriteFangirl(... *7:45MysteriousjillguySlave:Boy,it sure it bright! *7:45Ametrineskies(THATS DEPRESSING *7:45Long TimeMario: Are we theree yetttt? *7:45YourFavoriteFangirl(..Thats CRUEL. *7:45Mysteriousjillguyis* * *THe spittle crashes into the slave,sand flies everywhere* *7:45Ametrineskies(THIS is exactly what we MEAN, Mario! *(>.>... *7:45YourFavoriteFangirl(......Geez.. *7:45MysteriousjillguySlave:GGAUGHHHLHFAUGHGH *7:46LIRLIRXisenin: *eats popcorn and watches* *7:46Mysteriousjillguy *Sand and dust flies everywhere* *7:46Invader JibZav: *Comes through Zenda Four's atmosphere and is almost ready ot land..I think* * *to *7:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Sets it to fast, just to make sure they arent late*.. *The planet starts showing up closer infront of them* *7:46Mysteriousjillguy *The dust clears,revealing a sizzling spittle* *7:46AmetrineskiesZik: ..I dont even like wars. .3. *7:46Mysteriousjillguy *Menami's spittle sees Zendra 4,half of it is covered in black fog* *7:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Be patient Mario... ..... I'm probably gonna get in trouble for being late, anyway. *7:46LIRLIRXisenin: *walks up to it, holding up his frying pan* *7:46Long TimeMario: Then why are you here Zik? :l *7:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..I KNOW you dont, Zik-- ....What.. the.. *7:47Mysteriousjillguy *Metallic giant spikes are above the fog* *Small explosions are seen on the spikes* *7:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...... .... *7:47AmetrineskiesZik: ..Im here in case Menami needs saved -w- *7:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... Im gonna die today. *(XDD *7:47Invader JibZav: *Manages to land because he went somewhat faster* *7:47Long Time(( XDD *7:48Invader JibZav: *Looks up* Where the heck are they..oh well *7:48AmetrineskiesZik: ..Impossible when Im around. .w. *7:48LIRLIRXisenin: NYAGHHAGHAG *starts hitting the sizzling spittle runner with his frying pan* *7:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Observing the spikes and the fog*.. *Menami: ... This is weird. *7:48Mysteriousjillguy *Irken viral tanks are seen firing lazers at the fog* *7:48Long TimeMario: I've seen weirder. *7:48LIRLIRXisenin: YAAYHGHAGHA *hits with frying pan* *7:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..This type of mist.. or fog.. isn't normal.* *7:48Long TimeMario: Take Xisenin for example *7:48LIRLIRXisenin: YAGHHAGHER *gnaws on the spittle* *7:48Ametrineskies(It's either starting feasts or allowing things to walk in bright places* *7:48LIRLIR(LOL) *7:48Invader JibZav: *Looks up* Well,that is some weird mist or fog. *7:49YourFavoriteFangirl(|D *7:49Mysteriousjillguy *A viral tank explodes nearby* *7:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Sigh* *7:49Mysteriousjillguy *Strange shadow like creatures fly out of the explosion* *7:49LIRLIRXisenin: GAHGHA *gnaw* O_O *stares at the explosion* *7:49Long TimeMario: Who are the bad guys for this war anyway? *Invader Ark has left the chat. *7:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. You guys are better at seeing than me.. *Menami: ..Tell me if you see anything. I have eye injuries.. *Menami: ....And um.. *7:49AmetrineskiesZik: I see pretty lights .w. *7:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... I forgot.. exactly.. it's an alien species on this planet, I believe. *7:50Mysteriousjillguy *A strange shadowy four winged bat screeches and flys at the spittle window* *7:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *SCREEEE* *7:50LIRLIRXisenin: NAUGAHG *7:50AmetrineskiesZik: ..What other species would it be. *blinks at the bat* *7:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *MOVES IT OUT OF THE WAY* *7:50Long Time( You know how before when I said Mario doesn't like spaghetti and how it's ironic? I had spaghetti for dinner XD *7:50Ametrineskies(..XDDD *7:50YourFavoriteFangirl(..XDDDD *7:51Long TimeMario: Uh.. What WAS THAT? o_o *7:51LIRLIRXisenin: ANGNAUGUAGHAGHGAUGUHGHAUG I WANNA HIT IT *7:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..It's one of the aliens, I think DX *7:51LIRLIRXisenin: AWwww. I wanted to hit it *7:51Mysteriousjillguy *The bat flys away* *7:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I need to find a place to land.. *Invader Ark has joined the chat. *7:51Mysteriousjillguy *The bat seems to be made of pure shadow* *7:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: But the fog is so thick.. I can't see...* *7:51LIRLIR(What happened to the MEchanians?) *7:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Keeps going down further, entering the fog* *(Yeah?? *7:52Mysteriousjillguy *The bat suddenly glows pink* *It fades away* *7:52AmetrineskiesZik: Dang, this mist sure is deep* I can barely see*... Maybe a fairy is here*** *7:52Invader Ark(GTG thanks for letting me watch) *7:52Invader JibZav: *Is already doing stuff* I guess they got lost or something *7:52Long TimeMario: Keep it slow, you don't wanna crash with all this fog. *7:52YourFavoriteFangirl(...No problem, Ark ^^;; *7:52LIRLIRXisenin: *slams into the window* HII *7:52Mysteriousjillguy *A monitor on the control panel glows pink* * *A black irken symbol blinks* *7:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Im trying not to.. *7:53MysteriousjillguyComputer:ERROR! ERROR! THIS IS NOT SELECTED DESTINATION. *7:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *7:53LIRLIRXisenin: *slams into the spittle runner's cockpit window* *7:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Sudden confusion*... Huh?? *7:53MysteriousjillguyComputer:SLAVE SOLDIER DETECTED. TRANSFERING TO PREFERRED LOCATION *7:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Am I in the wrong area?? ...I cant see with all this fog-- *Invader Ark has left the chat. *7:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..._. *7:53Mysteriousjillguy *A pizzia slice on the panel melts cheese* *7:53LIRLIRXisenin: What?? *7:53Mysteriousjillguy *The panel sparks a bit* *7:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... WHAT THE-- *7:53MysteriousjillguyComputer:hurrrr..TRANSFERRING. *7:53Long TimeMario: Maybe the planet is messing with the spittle's controls! *7:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..WHO LEFT PIZZA HERE?! *7:54Mysteriousjillguy *Xi is teleported into the ship* *7:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *GLARES AT ZIKXD* *7:54AmetrineskiesZik: .....*hides* *7:54Long TimeMario: Oh.. Pizza .-. *7:54LIRLIRXisenin: Oh. Hi there. *7:54AmetrineskiesZik: Mario did it- *7:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...YOU LITTLE-- MY SHIP'S MALFUNCTIONING, ZIK! D< *7:54Long TimeMario: I didn't do it! >:l *7:54LIRLIRXisenin: I don't know what happened! *7:54MysteriousjillguyComputer:Completed. ERROR. YOU ARE IN WRONG LOCATION. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN FORT:666. PREFERABLY AWAY FROM THE MISTY FOG. *7:55Long TimeMario: 666? Oh god. *7:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Fort 666--.. wh *7:55MysteriousjillguyComputer:AWAY FROM THE FOG. *7:55Ametrineskies(Awwh, my fog is that bad? *7:55LIRLIRXisenin: SCREW THAT FORT! WE'RE REBELS! WOO!! *swings around frying pan* *7:55Long Time( Misty I was just thinking that XD *7:55MysteriousjillguyComputer:INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM VIRAL TANK: NAME: PEPITO *7:55Ametrineskies(I just wanted to have feasts with you guys :'( *7:55LIRLIR(lol) *7:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Turns on the radio again* ..Can anyone hear us?! *(XDD *7:56AmetrineskiesZik: *screeches into the mic* *7:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..ZIKNO-- *7:56Long TimeMario: Zik! What're you doing? *7:56Mysteriousjillguy *A pink eyed irken suddenly pops up on the panel* *7:56AmetrineskiesZik: *giggling loudly, falls over* *7:56Long TimeMario: Gosh, you're so childish >_>... *7:56MysteriousjillguyPepito: ALERT! Why are you in this sector?! *7:56LIRLIRXisenin: BECAUSE WE ARE *7:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..W-We made a wrong turn-- *7:56AmetrineskiesZik: Ufufufufufufu! XP *7:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I couldn't see.. *Menami: ...."I hate my sight problems" ono;; *7:57MysteriousjillguyPepito:You are squad F! Rookie elites! *7:57YourFavoriteFangirl(I think Zik is like the only 13 year old here.. XDD *7:57AmetrineskiesZik: I dunno what I am.. fufufu.. *rolls on his chair* *7:57YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...I-I know, sir.. *7:58MysteriousjillguyPepito: You're not supposed to be on the front lines yet! REport to fort 666! No excuses! * *Another iron walks over to Pepito* *irken* *7:58LIRLIRXisenin: I thought I was licensed to hit people in the face with a frying pan. *7:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....W-We don't know the location! The fog is so thick we cant see, thats the problem!! *7:58Mysteriousjillguy( ANTHROPOMORPHIC IRONS *Pepito:Hmmph....very well. *7:58YourFavoriteFangirl(LOL *7:58Long TimeMario: Uh... Lets turn around then, looks like we're not supposed to be around this area. *7:59MysteriousjillguyPepito:*presses a button on the control panel infront of him* *7:59Long Time(delayed chat typing sorry >_< *7:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Yeah. ..Could you offer us directions or something..? *7:59Mysteriousjillguy *The spittle tracks down the location* *Computer:AUTO PILOT ENGAGED. *Pepito:There! Go get going- *7:59LIRLIRXisenin: Dandy. *7:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Sigh of relief* *7:59MysteriousjillguyIrken:HEY! *Irken:*points to Zik* *7:59AmetrineskiesZik: ...! What. *7:59MysteriousjillguyIrken:Who's THAT? *7:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..?! *7:59AmetrineskiesZik: Nobody *hides* *7:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... ...A new soldier! *LIES* *(..SHE SAVED YOU ZIKXD *8:00MysteriousjillguyPepito:Hm? *Pepito:And what is your Name and PAK ID? *8:00LIRLIRXisenin: No, he's not. He just wont leave his love *8:00Long Time( I like how he doesn't notice me :U ) *8:00MysteriousjillguyIrken:GASP* *8:00YourFavoriteFangirl(..Mario is Canada *8:00AmetrineskiesZik: *whispers*: ...menami im not in the records they can prove that- *8:00YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDD *8:00MysteriousjillguyIrken:LOVE?!! *8:00Long Time(Canadians can't be seen *(true fact *(XDD *8:00YourFavoriteFangirl(..no its a hetalia reference-- XDD *8:00Ametrineskies(..My teacher breaks that physic *8:00MysteriousjillguyIrken:Is this love interfering with battle field duties? HMMMM?! *8:00LIRLIRXisenin: I dunno *8:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!! *8:01LIRLIRXisenin: I haven't been near them that much *8:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. .. T-Thats of no concern, sir, can we PLEASE just get to our docking bay-- *8:01Invader JibOther Irken: Dude, we don't even know what love is. Don't be dumb. *8:01MysteriousjillguyPepito: The military code allows romance,although as rare as it is. *Pepito:But it explictly states any er..umm.."love" that gets in the way of duty,WILL be removed. *8:01LIRLIRXisenin: *rofls* *8:01AmetrineskiesZik: ...By the way, I aint telling ya anything. Find out yourself!! -w- *8:02MysteriousjillguyPepito:Then we shoot down your ship. *8:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Irritated voice* We WONT. Please let us GO, *SIR*. *8:02MysteriousjillguyIrken:Or we can have the new soldier execuuuuted! *8:02Long TimeMario: Nope, I think you're just seeing things. All our new rookie here was talking about War strategies. *8:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*SHUTS OFF THE TRANSMISSION* *Menami: .. = = *8:02Long TimeMario: No love at all- *8:02AmetrineskiesZik: ..Ufufufuf *8:02MysteriousjillguyPepito:Hmm...ok everyone. Lets rub our eyes to- *8:02Long TimeMario: Phew.. *8:02Mysteriousjillguy *transmission restarts* *8:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Jerks. *Menami: ..D *8:02AmetrineskiesZik: Ooooh you called them jerks *8:02Invader JibOther Irken; That was DUMB. Irken exectution is as rare as rare stuff! *8:02MysteriousjillguyPepito:HA! Now you're made MORE SUSPICSION! *8:02LIRLIRXisenin: Oh- LOAHAHAHAHFHAGHA *8:03MysteriousjillguyPepito:AND- *Irken2:HEYY! *8:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Turns on "Not accepting transmissions at this time"XD* *8:03MysteriousjillguyIrken2:THAT GUY LOOKS LIKE LURK! *points at pepito* *Pepito:I assure you! I am not lu- *8:03Invader JibOther Irken: Who cares? *8:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Shuts it off*.. = = *8:03LIRLIRXisenin: They can override that, Menami *8:03Mysteriousjillguy *Guards rush toward pepito* Pepito:GUAGGHH *8:03LIRLIRXisenin: ._. *8:03Mysteriousjillguy *The transmission shuts off because of Menami* *8:04Invader JibOther Irken: Nobody cares about Lurk, he's not even a threat to the empi- *8:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. They wont. And we need to get to the bay before we're done in by the fighting here. *8:04Long TimeMario: You're going to be pretty late Menami .-. *8:04AmetrineskiesZik: Uuufufufufufu! I wanna mess with em.. =w= *8:04MysteriousjillguyComputer:AUTO PILOT STILL ENGAGED. *8:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..NO REALLY, MARIO *Menami: WANT TO GO TO A WALK ON THE BEACH?? *(... oohXD *\ *8:04MysteriousjillguyComputer:Destination reached in 3 mintutes. *8:04LIRLIRXisenin: There was a beach here, I think *8:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Leans back, sighing* *8:04Long TimeMario: ... *quiet voice* sorry... *8:05MysteriousjillguyComputer:MmMhmmlgh..gragh...*pizzia sauce melts in* *8:05Invader Jib *pizza *8:05LIRLIRXisenin: WHY DONT WE?! I think I remember where it is! *8:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..D-Didn't mean to snap, this is just.. ...You understand how stressing this is, right? >n< ... I haven't.. been in war in a couple years. *8:05MysteriousjillguyComputer:*sparks* Intiate ...really fast..MODE. * *The spittle bursts toward a beach* *8:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. I'm sorry, Mario-- ... WAAAAAH! *8:05LIRLIRXisenin: What- AHGHGurhagjHKGHaiIAHGF *8:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..ZIK-- *8:05Long TimeMario: oh- AH! *8:06AmetrineskiesZik: ..*raises hand*... *not bothered* Are the enemies tasty? (true yokai nature right here-) *8:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: USE YOUR PORTALS GET US TO THE FORT JUST CHEAT MAN DX *8:06AmetrineskiesZik: Oh okay. *opens portal, throws them in* *8:06LIRLIRXisenin: HGaNO *8:06Mysteriousjillguy *two alien creatures are roasting weenies made from the killed slave* *8:07LIRLIRXisenin: *flies straight into a soldier* NAGahga *8:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Forces the ship to go in tooXD* *8:07Ametrineskies(:ooo weenie stealer) *8:07YourFavoriteFangirl(ooOOH *8:07Mysteriousjillguy *The ship crashes into the creatures,along with Darrz's crashed ship* *8:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...And Zik, if you want to eat the enemies, do it after Im done killing = =;; *(XDDD *8:07AmetrineskiesZik: *sits on Mario's head, munching on the weenies*... Okay. *8:07Mysteriousjillguy *KA BOOM* *8:07LIRLIR(You do realize Lurk is totally ignoring the portalness) *8:07Invader JibZav: WOAH *8:07Mysteriousjillguy *Shrapnel bursts everywhere* *8:08Long TimeMario: :l .... *Mario: Can you get off my head? *8:08YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...well looks like we've lost our ship and we're late. ...fml *8:08Mysteriousjillguy( The spittle crashed after they left through a portal *8:08LIRLIRXisenin: WHhHEHEHHEHEHEH *8:08YourFavoriteFangirl(... but-- *8:08LIRLIR(Oh k then) *8:08YourFavoriteFangirl(i said that-- *(it went in the portal-- before you-- *8:08LIRLIRXisenin: *bashes down the wall with a frying pan* WE HAVE ARRIVED *8:08Mysteriousjillguy( Wait,the portal made the ship go? Or just them? *8:08YourFavoriteFangirl(... the portal went in with the 3 *(*the ship went in the portal *(HH INGRISH *8:09Ametrineskies(what portal implosion *8:09LIRLIR *ggagiasudfhaksdfh) *(confusion D: NO MATTER WHAT THEY ARE AT THE FORT K K) *8:09Invader Jib(If it's a Spittle runner, it would probably crash going in) *(Or maybe not I dunno) *8:10YourFavoriteFangirl(..*Sigh* 8I .. *Lands out the other side* *8:10Invader Jib(If they were outside, I don't think it would just randomly crash) *8:10YourFavoriteFangirl *Menami *Menami: ... .. *Looks around, weakly standing up* *8:10LIRLIRXisenin: *demonic roar* *bashes out the window with a frying pan and strides out* *8:10AmetrineskiesZik: ...*munchmunch*.. *licks fingers*.. *8:11YourFavoriteFangirl(zik is youkai man *8:11AmetrineskiesZik: ..And no, Im not getting off your head. *(he is *8:11Long TimeMario: Get OFF me... *8:11AmetrineskiesZik: No. *8:11Long TimeMario: I shouldn't have to deal with this... :l *8:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Walks into the fort*.. Come on, you two. * *Xisenin: *uses telekinesis to crunch the spittle into another frying pan* *Xisenin: *follows* *8:11Long TimeMario: *Shoves Zik off* *follows Menami* *8:11Mysteriousjillguy( BRB DINNR * *Xisenin: I like forts *8:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Walks inside, looking around*.. *8:41LIRLIRXisenin: WHEN DO I GET TO USE MY FRYING PAN?! *8:41AmetrineskiesZik: ..*follows after*.. So basically I dont have a uniform on.. *maid dress magically falls on top of him* .. *flails arms* MYEH- *8:41Long TimeMario: .-. ... *8:42AmetrineskiesZik: *shoves it to Mario* Wear it *8:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..._. *Looks at* *8:42Ametrineskies(but zik youre the one with curves) *8:42Invader JibZav: *Is leaning on a wall, bored because apparently there hasn't been an enemy yet* *8:42Long TimeMario: No... *8:42YourFavoriteFangirl(.... i have the feeling zimmy magically made it fall on him *(XDDDD *8:42LIRLIRXisenin: I can force it on him *8:42Ametrineskies(..Yeah you read my mind *XD) *8:42Invader Jib(Zimmy?????) *8:43Ametrineskies(Zimmy<3 *8:43YourFavoriteFangirl(..longstory *8:43Ametrineskies(He... Long story *(...! *8:43Long TimeMario: I would never wear such a thing... :l *8:43Ametrineskies(....GDI *8:43YourFavoriteFangirl(..The Zim of Zik's dimension-- ...HHH *8:43Ametrineskies(HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) *8:43Invader Jib(GDI?????????????????????????) *8:43Ametrineskies(Gravy Dirk It. Duh *8:43Mysteriousjillguy( Hjmhjjk *8:43YourFavoriteFangirl(...sTOP QUESTIONING *8:43Mysteriousjillguy( Cat * *Menami: ..No maid dresses. = = *Menami: Come ON. *8:44LIRLIRXisenin: *levitates it onto Mario* *8:44Invader Jib(Man, that internet term doesn't even make any sense) *8:44Ametrineskies(Exactly *8:44Invader Jib(....) *8:44Long TimeMario: ... *Rips it off* Don't make me hit you Xisenin... :l *8:44AmetrineskiesZik: *leans to Menami* You'd look sooooo cute in it though~ *8:45MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Hey guys! *8:45LIRLIRXisenin: MY FRYING PAN WANTS TO FRY!!! *the frying pan glows threateningly* *8:45Long TimeMario: *Follows Menami* *8:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Small blush*.. *8:45MysteriousjillguyDraxx:DALUGHH. *covered in burns* *8:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Flirt with me after I'm done fighting. >//w//>;; *8:45Mysteriousjillguy *Loud booming voice* AH HAAA! *8:45AmetrineskiesZik: *purrs*.. *nuzzles* Maybe *8:45LIRLIR(Lol Xisenin has a pansaber) *8:45Mysteriousjillguy *An irken with a bulky armor suit stomps over* *8:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...?? *8:45MysteriousjillguyArmor Irken:SQUAD F! *8:46AmetrineskiesZik: ..*slides into the portal to hide* *8:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Looks over at him, straightening up* *8:46LIRLIRXisenin: Hi. *8:46Long TimeMario: Yo. *8:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Greetings... *8:47LIRLIRXisenin: *stands there, holding his frying pan, which blazes into light* Why do you think I call it a frying pan?! *8:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Stares at Xi* *8:47Invader JibZav: I don't know? Nobody uses frying pans, they're so outdated *8:47Mysteriousjillguy( Jib,got any commanders? *8:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... What's wrong with frying pans? *8:47LIRLIRXisenin: They still work *8:48YourFavoriteFangirl(...Lurk we're kinda waiting for the bulky guy to say something *Survivor321 has joined the chat. *8:48LIRLIRXisenin: Especially well against metal *8:48Ametrineskies(We're waiting for the Irken version of The Situation to say something. *8:48LIRLIR(Urghghghgh) *(hello) *8:48MysteriousjillguyArmor irken:GAH! The commander is WAITING FOR YOU! *8:48Invader JibZav: ...What commander? *8:49YourFavoriteFangirl(Hey Survivor. *8:49LIRLIRXisenin: K. then. *turns off frying pan* *8:49Ametrineskies(Awh man I thought he was gonna be some real threatening guy *8:49MysteriousjillguyArmor Irken: FRYING PANS? YOU LIKE TO WORK AROUND THE HOUSE,HMMM,LIL SMEET? *points at Xi* *8:49LIRLIR(Hi survivor) *8:49YourFavoriteFangirl(..Misty wha *8:49Ametrineskies(Hi Sur *(Sur...surlee? yeah) *8:49LIRLIRXisenin: Lol, this fries FACES, NOT FOOD. Unless they're the same thing for you, you slug *Survivor321 has left the chat. *8:50MysteriousjillguyArmor irken: *clenches teeth* *8:50YourFavoriteFangirl(..k bye *8:50MysteriousjillguyArmor Irken:*punshes Xi into the ground* *8:50Invader JibZav: There's not even any commander in here.. *8:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ! *8:50Long TimeMario: Th- Woah! *8:50MysteriousjillguyArmor:Stoopid slave soldier. *8:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..N-NO NEED FOR VIOLENCE, SIR! *8:50Long TimeMario: Calm down there! Somebody has a short temper... *8:51LIRLIRXisenin: o-O I-I cant feel anything- *8:51Invader JibZav: Yeah, punshing people is bad..whatever that means.. *8:51MysteriousjillguyDraxx: HMMMM..SLAVES HAVE RIGHTS TOOOO! *Armor Irken:YES! Rights,less then WE NORMAL IRKENS do. *8:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .....*Crosses arms* *8:51LIRLIRXisenin: Correction, I'm a slave SOLDIER, sir *8:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... this reminds me of old earth. *8:51MysteriousjillguyArmor Irken:NOW! Uh...umm...the comander wants to see you. I forgot his name though. *8:51Invader JibZav: Yeah, but you shouldn't punsh them, that's not even a real action or anything *8:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Blink* *8:52LIRLIRXisenin: When do I get to fry a face? *8:52Mysteriousjillguy( Commander Mie ?) *8:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Lead us there, sir. *8:52Invader Jib(I dunno see, Mie is an aerial commander) *8:52MysteriousjillguyArmor Irken:Uhh..infact ..I don't remember if it was a female or a male.. *8:53LIRLIRXisenin: Uhhh... I cant feel anything >w< *8:53Mysteriousjillguy( Well,they need someone to command then.. *8:53Ametrineskies("is slightly taller than Jib." why are we being a Zim fangirl and referencing other characters like this) *(:I... *8:53MysteriousjillguyArmor Irken:*turns around,scratching head* * *Bullet holes are in his PAK* *Darrz:Huh..? *8:53Ametrineskies(I auto-detect these SINNNNSSS0 *(-- *8:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... *8:53LIRLIRXisenin: *gets up and follows* *8:53MysteriousjillguyArmor Irken:*turns around* *8:54Long TimeMario: ... *8:54MysteriousjillguyArmor Irken:Well uh..the commander should be in the command tower.. *8:54LIRLIRXisenin: k. *8:54YourFavoriteFangirl(.."k" XDD *8:54MysteriousjillguyArmor Irken:*points to giant red tower with spike like antennae on top* *8:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Uhhhuuuh.. *8:54MysteriousjillguyArmor Irken:Good luck...ugh.. *8:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ..thats a nice tower. ._.;;;;;; *8:54Mysteriousjillguy *The armored irken walks away* *8:54LIRLIRXisenin: :O It's reed! *Xisenin: *starts walking to the tower* *8:55Long TimeMario: Boy that guy was a "bucket of sunshine". *8:55AmetrineskiesZik: *peeks out*.. *grabs Menami, tugs in, cheats to the tower*:3 *8:55Mysteriousjillguy *In the backround,the armored irken falls over,his PAK cracks into peices and fired bullets fall from it* *8:55Invader Jib(Uuuuh anyway the reason it says "Slightly taller than Jib" is because I'm not good at estimating their exact height and-*delayed response*) *8:55Ametrineskies(..So yooouuu made it- *8:55LIRLIRXisenin: *shadow warps to tower* *8:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... How many floors does that HAVE-- HHH *8:55Ametrineskies(*stabs with rob* :o *(*rod *(Rob *8:55Long TimeMario: You guys FORGOT ME! >_<... *8:55MysteriousjillguyDarrz:GOOD! *8:55YourFavoriteFangirl(rob *8:55Ametrineskies(*GRABS A GUY NAMED ROB* *8:56MysteriousjillguyDraxx:NNGHHH..I SEE ANOTHER VISION. *8:56Invader Jib(It's just one sentence jeez) *8:56Ametrineskies(I know a guy named Rob *8:56MysteriousjillguyDraxx:ITS.. *8:56Ametrineskies(XDD Im joking though, Not about the Rob part) *8:56MysteriousjillguyDraxx:SHADOW BATS WITH FOUR WINGSSS! *8:56Long TimeMario: I can't believe them.. They straight out forgot me.. >_< *8:56Invader Jib(In fact, you know what, why would I have to specify height, nobody cares about that) *8:56Ametrineskies(irkens do- *8:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..ZIK, GRAB MARIO T_T *8:56AmetrineskiesZik: Who's that *grabs Mario* *8:56LIRLIRXisenin: *An arm from the shadows grabs Mario and shadow warps him to the tower* *8:56Ametrineskies(..nu. *8:56Invader Jib(Irkens are fictional and can't actually give an opinion on it so) *8:57Long TimeMario: |: ... *8:57LIRLIRXisenin: O_O SIMULATANEOUS *8:57Mysteriousjillguy( Ok,so what commander? *8:57AmetrineskiesZik: ..Hmmm O-o *8:57Mysteriousjillguy( We need a commander to...wel..umm..command. *8:57LIRLIR(Brb) *8:57Invader JibZav: *Is also coming with them because delaaayed response* *8:57Long Time( Commander Swag. ) *8:58Mysteriousjillguy( The most sucessful commander in the galaxy. *8:58YourFavoriteFangirl(commander swag is secretly zik's father *8:58Mysteriousjillguy( SWeg *8:58YourFavoriteFangirl(*plot twist* *8:58Mysteriousjillguy( NO *8:58Long Time(dun dun dunn *8:58Invader Jib(But there's no such thing as Irken fa-*SHOT* *8:58YourFavoriteFangirl(shut up jeb *8:58Mysteriousjillguy( HE IS HIS BROTHER SISTER GRANDFATHER CLOSE FRIEND COUSIN STEP MOTHER *8:58YourFavoriteFangirl(nobody likes u *8:58Long Time(just make up a commander called... Commander Nol *LIRLIR has left the chat. *8:58Mysteriousjillguy( Yehhhh shad up jab *8:58Long Time(ye, sounds about rigt *right*) *8:58Mysteriousjillguy( jab teh ikon *8:59Ametrineskies(take the iron *8:59Invader Jibl(YEAH SHUT UP JEB) *8:59Ametrineskies(SHUT UP JAB *8:59YourFavoriteFangirl(*throws jib* *8:59Mysteriousjillguy( LYRK THE IRON *8:59YourFavoriteFangirl(lurk the porcupine. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *8:59Ametrineskies(*Yukariteleports Jib to space* *8:59Mysteriousjillguy( TRAVELN TO OHTR DMENSONKS *( Dimensonks is a word. k *8:59LIRLIR(Back) *8:59Invader Jib(Irkens are cloned they have no pa-*EXPLOSION*) *8:59Mysteriousjillguy( Lurgic Information Retrieval unit is back *9:00Ametrineskies(YES *9:00Mysteriousjillguy( Lurk the porcupine asked: Continue? *9:00YourFavoriteFangirl(ssshh jib *9:00Mysteriousjillguy( LYRK THE HDGHAG *9:00LIRLIRXisenin: So, who's the commander? *9:00Mysteriousjillguy( gatta go slow *9:00YourFavoriteFangirl(Would you like to continue?* *9:00Ametrineskies(>Yis. *(MIZ I SAID STOP READING MY MIND *9:00Mysteriousjillguy( Press A for yes. Press B to suffer chat rage and mauling by rabid bears. *9:00Ametrineskies(*rageseijaflip* *9:00Long TimeMario: I don't know, probably some obnoxious guy. *9:00Mysteriousjillguy *A* *9:01Ametrineskies(*presses AB at the same time* *9:01YourFavoriteFangirl(|D *9:01MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Umm..guys..aren't we late..? *9:01LIRLIR(Who's the commander) *9:01Invader JibZav: No.. *9:01MysteriousjillguyDraxx:NGHH * *Irken comes up* *Irken:Zav! Ah! Good to see you. *9:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Holding onto Mario* = = *9:01AmetrineskiesZik: *grabs Menami, carrying* =w= *9:01MysteriousjillguyIrken:Head to the training zone to prepare for enemy attack. Orders. *9:01Long TimeMario: .-. *9:02MysteriousjillguyIrken:Oop..it's you guys.. *9:02Invader JibZav: Okay..*Walks to the training room* *9:02LIRLIRXisenin: I MUST FRY FACESSS *9:02MysteriousjillguyIrken:The commander wants to see you guys.... *9:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Drags Mario while being carriedXD* *9:02LIRLIRXisenin: Oh. Where is he? *9:03MysteriousjillguyIrken: If you aren't turned into frontline grunts,I owe my buds 300 monies. *Irken:*points to a shiny,clean high tech door* *Darrz:Well that door's nice. *9:04Long TimeMario: Well obviously your buddies are smarter. *9:04MysteriousjillguyIrken:Oh sorry,I meant that one. *points to filthy,blood stained high tech door* *9:04LIRLIRXisenin: *hits it with the frying pan, the door becomes blackened and charred* *9:04Mysteriousjillguy *Red words are on top of the door" COMMANDERS OFFICE" *9:04LIRLIRXisenin: Oh. K then. *9:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. o~o;;; *9:05MysteriousjillguyIrken:Bye. *walks away* *9:05Long TimeMario: That seems nice. *Opens door* *9:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Hugs Zik* ono *9:05MysteriousjillguyDarrz: No! I can't be turned into a janio- *9:05LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *9:05MysteriousjillguyDarrz:NOOOO~! * *Darrz trips* *Darrz:DAUGH! *9:05Long TimeMario: *Walks in the office* *9:05AmetrineskiesZik: ...I want the shiny door. *9:05Long TimeMario: Yo anybody in here? *9:05Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz falls onto Mario* *9:05LIRLIRXisenin: *walks in* *9:05Long Time *Mario gets up* *Mario: :l *9:06Mysteriousjillguy *They crash into a computer* * *Darrz *9:06AmetrineskiesZik: ...And wont people be suspicious by the lack of uniform and data in the files. . .:U *9:06Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz crashes into a computer* *9:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...I'll keep you covered. *Menami: ..Can I get down now *9:06Mysteriousjillguy *It topples over,breaking* * *The computer puffs smoke* *9:07Long Time(I'm surprised in the lack of suspicion of the other irkens on Mario and Zik being there .o. ) *9:07AmetrineskiesZik: ..*puts her down* *(And Zik especially...XD *9:07MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Oops.. *9:07YourFavoriteFangirl(YepXD *9:07Mysteriousjillguy( Commanderrrr *( ghhg *9:07Long Time( Nol *( commandeer nol *(comander* *(commander* *(dang typos *9:07LIRLIRLol *9:08YourFavoriteFangirl(correcting a typo correcting a typo fixing a typo *9:08Mysteriousjillguy( Correctception *( COMMON IN ALGEBRA AND MATHEMATICS *9:08LIRLIR(COMMANDER PLEASE) *9:08Mysteriousjillguy( REphrase that: Common in everything related to school. *9:08YourFavoriteFangirl(commander please real name *(ye *9:08LIRLIR(How about Mie) *9:09Mysteriousjillguy( Any commander *9:09Ametrineskies(If we went with the Commander-is-Zik's-father theory, would I get shot into space for suggesting it because I just did ) *9:09Mysteriousjillguy( *EXISTING ONE PLZ* *9:09LIRLIRXisenin: Hey, there he's is *9:09Ametrineskies(*is ready for space-shooting* *9:09Invader Jib(Irkens don't have fathers I'm being serious this time) *(They don' *9:10Mysteriousjillguy( Issa a joke *9:10Ametrineskies(T H E N T H E R E ' S M E... *corner*XD( *9:10Long Time(irkens have monkeys who donate them, God Jib research it next tme *9:10Ametrineskies(Ikr *9:10Mysteriousjillguy( FLYING NUSERY MONEYS *9:10Ametrineskies(Maryo is tttly rite *9:10Long Time(Mayo is right *(Mayonnaise is correct *9:11Mysteriousjillguy( Yup. Moneys are actually a subspecies of Monkey. *9:11Ametrineskies(Yes *9:11Mysteriousjillguy( TRY HOLDING A DOLLAR NOW WHY DON"T YOU NICKELODEN CEOS? *9:11Long Time( k continue *9:11YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *9:11LIRLIRXisenin: *remains frozen in time until the all powerful overlords that direct their existence make up their minds * * *9:11Mysteriousjillguy( We still need a commander. *( @LIR DRAXX WAS RIGHT! *9:11Long Time(how about it's commander mie *9:11YourFavoriteFangirl(..Lurk Make your own *9:11Invader Jib(I gave one see *points at stickfigure drawn on a piece of paper( *9:12Long Time(no *(legit *9:12Mysteriousjillguy( You can't make up a commander out of nowhere. Rushed character *9:12Long Time(commander mie *9:12YourFavoriteFangirl(... *9:12Ametrineskies(I make characters out of nowhere all the time :o *9:12Mysteriousjillguy( Jin,plleeasseee? *9:12YourFavoriteFangirl(..Thats not rushed *(As long as you develop the character *9:12Invader Jib(Who's Jin) *9:12MysteriousjillguyJIB,YOUR NAME IS NOW JIN *9:12Ametrineskies(Jin is femaleJib *9:12Mysteriousjillguy( Now pleeasseee a comander? *9:12Ametrineskies(Jib is now female *9:12LIRLIRCommander Mie plz) *9:12Mysteriousjillguy( Jin genderbent counterpart? *RP IDEA INTIATE* *9:12Long Time( JinXLurk *9:12Mysteriousjillguy( NO. *( *mario asplodes* *9:13Long Time(Yes. *9:13Ametrineskies(JINXLURK! *9:13Mysteriousjillguy( NACHOS! *9:13Long Time(JIN X LURK *(Somebody make art of that XDD *9:13Mysteriousjillguy(NACHOXMARIO *9:13Ametrineskies(JIN X LURK *9:13Mysteriousjillguy( Cheesy love *9:13Ametrineskies(ILLMAKEARTONTHURSDAY *9:13Long Time(yes *9:13LIRLIRXisenin: *remains frozen in time until the all powerful overlords that direct their existence make up their minds* *9:13Invader Jib(Noooo no genderbent Jib *Throws Jin in a trashcan*) *9:13Mysteriousjillguy( Jib,we need a commander *9:13Ametrineskies(*saves Jin* *9:13Mysteriousjillguy( Pleeaseee? *9:13Invader Jib(Go get one then Lurk) *9:13Mysteriousjillguy( ..:I *( I don't own any commanders. *9:14Invader Jib(*Points at crudely drawn stickfigure* There ya go) *9:14Long Time( *reaches hand in random-commander box lost and found* *( guise I found one *9:14LIRLIRXisenin: *picks up the commander and eats him* *9:14Long Time( commander ___ *(commander ___ is the best commander ever *9:14Invader Jib(Xisenin ate him so I guess it doesn't matter) *9:15LIRLIRXisenin: *swallows the paper* *9:15Long Time( because commander ___ was born in ___ and defeated the ___ and that's how ___ ___ ___! ) *9:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Looks like the commander's not here. Lets just go find someone else to ask where we're headed. *(Since you guys cant decide *(:I *9:15Long Time( ^ *9:15LIRLIRXisenin: Yeah. *9:16Mysteriousjillguy( Who the heck will yell at them if thy're late? *9:16Invader Jib(Nobody I guess) *9:16Ametrineskies(The ghost of christmas past. *9:16Mysteriousjillguy( Also,err a commander commands. Commands the elites? THe army on Zendra 4? *9:16Long Time( how about *(you make up a commander *(and use him *9:16Mysteriousjillguy( Rushed character *9:16Long Time( so? *9:16YourFavoriteFangirl(..THAT ISNT RUSHED *(COME ON LURK DX *9:16LIRLIR(If you want him that badly, make him) *9:17Mysteriousjillguy( I can't just develop a interesting greatly developed character in seconds! *9:17Long Time(watch me do it *9:17Ametrineskies(..I made a character by looking at coloured pencils today, I mean come on *9:17Mysteriousjillguy( OK. WE got Commander *RIL *9:17Long Time(what *( okay *9:17Mysteriousjillguy( He defeated the meekrob and lost his arm *9:17Invader Jib(How do you make a character from colored pencils) *9:17Mysteriousjillguy( THen he became a commander *( THe end. *9:17Invader Jib(Is it like, a robot made out of colored pencils or something) *9:18LIRLIR(If you got to make one , make one* *9:18Mysteriousjillguy( ...Fine. *( Don't expect it to be done in seconds. *9:18Ametrineskies(...Well I looked at the coloured pencils and thought about how clustered they are and I thought about troll blood colours in Homestuck and I thought about art so I made a youkai that uses art utensils that shoot magic in the form of blood) *9:18YourFavoriteFangirl(3hew *9:19Invader Jib(....That's crazy though what does colored pencils have to do with whatever "homestruck" is) *9:19YourFavoriteFangirl(.... ... get out jeb *9:19Ametrineskies(I also made a youkai-Jesus-Zik by listening to Byakuren's theme He's a priest that shoots lasers) *9:19LIRLIRCool. *9:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Starts walk out* *9:19Mysteriousjillguy( WWWOAH WOAH *9:19Ametrineskies(I also made a elegant lady that fled to Gensokyo because she had the last riches in the world, and I thought about it by looking at a tiny necklace that looked like gold *(I also made an amanojaku that messes up the weather *9:20Invader Jib(What the heck is an amon-eh nevermind) *9:20Mysteriousjillguy( Jib,can you be one of your commanders later on? To lead the armies? I don't want to have to handle Darrz,Draxx,the rift,and the commander at the same time. *9:20Invader Jib(Okay, fiiine) *9:21Mysteriousjillguy( Goodelele *9:21Long Time( *Mario is actually a commander, and has been one this whole time* *( dun dun dun *9:21Ametrineskies(dundundun *9:21YourFavoriteFangirl(jib *(learn touhou first *(then come back *9:21LIRLIR *Markiplier Pewf* *:I *Xisenin: *walks out* *9:22Invader Jib(I'll play more of the games and ideally they'll explain it to me) *9:23Mysteriousjillguy *A ruby eyed commander resembling invader slant is seen in a chair* *9:23Invader Jib(Invader who?) *9:23Long TimeMario: Yo Commander-Dude! *9:23Mysteriousjillguy( Canon character *( You don't know em probably. *hipster* *( No really,look: http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_Slant *9:24Invader Jib(Oh that's just a backround character) *9:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Oh, someone is here. *9:25MysteriousjillguyCommander Grot: You will refer to me as commander,soldier. * *Commander Grot takes out a staff* *9:25LIRLIRXisenin: Who? * *Mario: *Pokes Grot* Heyyyy *9:27MysteriousjillguyCommander Grot: You are...LATE! *9:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Greetings, sir. *Menami: ... *9:28MysteriousjillguyCommander Grot: There are soldiers out there that require our assistance. This very planet is in danger. *9:28Long TimeMario: Cool Story Bro. *9:28Ametrineskies@Jib http://gamersledge.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/are-you-wizard.jpg )) *9:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Kicks Mario* *9:28Long TimeMario: >_< Ow. *9:28MysteriousjillguyCommander Grot:*whacks Mario with the staff* *9:29AmetrineskiesZik: ..Are you a wizard? *9:29Long TimeMario: Double ow! >_< *9:29LIRLIRXisenin: Nice staff. *lifts frying pan* I have a frying pan *9:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *9:29MysteriousjillguyCommander Grot: Tell me. Look out the window,soldiers, *9:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. = =;; *Menami: *Looks out*.. *9:29MysteriousjillguyCommander Grot:What do you see? *9:29AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looks out* ..Light show~ *9:29Invader Jib(seriously why does he have a staff) *9:29Mysteriousjillguy *A giant cloud of fog is seen in the distance* *9:30AmetrineskiesZik: ..No light show? *9:30MysteriousjillguyCommander Grot:Do you think that's important? *9:30LIRLIRXisenin: *sees it* *9:30MysteriousjillguyCommander Grot:HM? *9:31LIRLIRXisenin: Fog is the most important thing in the world. *creepiest stare ever known at Grot* *9:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Menami: .. >m<;; *9:31Long TimeMario: Snacks are more important. *9:31AmetrineskiesZik: ...True dat. *9:31MysteriousjillguyCommander Grot: Does it SEEM like a threat? *9:31LIRLIRXisenin: *whacks Mario with the pan* *9:32Long TimeMario: *Chucks pan out the door* :l *9:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Yes, sir. *9:32LIRLIRXisenin: No, but i know it is, you don't need to tell me, idiot *9:32YourFavoriteFangirl(menami's the only one taking this seriouslyXDD *9:32MysteriousjillguyCommander Grot: And what do elites do when there is a threat to our operations? *9:32AmetrineskiesZik: What if I told you Im an illusion. *smiles at Grot* *9:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Exterminate the you--* threat-- *(XDDD *9:33MysteriousjillguyCommander Grot:*takes out a small control remote* * *He presses a button* *9:33LIRLIRXisenin: *floats frying pan back to himself and activates it* WE KILL STUFF *9:33AmetrineskiesZik: ..*slides into portal* I mean cmon Irkens dont do this... *9:33Mysteriousjillguy *Xi is instantly shocked* *Grot:Huh? *loooks at Zik* *9:33AmetrineskiesZik: ..*hide*.. *closes the portal* *9:33Long TimeMario: Yeah, yeah, yeah Fog is bad yadda yadda yadda, so where's the snacks around here? *9:34MysteriousjillguyGrot:What was THAT? *9:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*GLARES AT ZIK* *9:34MysteriousjillguyGRot:A..portal..? *Grot:*rubs eyes* *9:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..N-No, of course not. *9:34Invader Jib(how could she glare at Zik he went through a portal) *9:34Ametrineskies(I was wondering that |D *9:34YourFavoriteFangirl(i was late *(chat lagged *9:34Ametrineskies(Menami is a wizard *9:34YourFavoriteFangirl(XD *9:34LIRLIRXisenin: 3000 years of working with security cameras. I am unaffected. *9:34Mysteriousjillguy *Xi is still being shocked,Grot forgot to unpress the button* *( I wonder where Zik's hiding portal leads to.. *9:35LIRLIRXisenin: *stands there* *9:35YourFavoriteFangirl(gensokyou. *(|D *9:35Long Time( Gir's mind *9:35Mysteriousjillguy( OF COURSE.. *9:35Invader Jib(How does-wait how would Grot have such a specific controller he doesn't even known Xisenin until this point) *9:35Mysteriousjillguy( Xi is a slave soldier. *9:35Invader Jib(so?) *9:35Ametrineskies(Because GROT IS A WIZARD!! *9:35Invader Jib(Lurk that doesn't answer my question in the slightest *9:35Mysteriousjillguy( Xi is also insane. I think he has SOME shocking..thing in him somewhere. *9:36Long Time( MAGIC MISSILE! *9:36Ametrineskies(HES GOT A STAFF AND SEE-EY EYES *draws a sharpie mustache on him and a beard* HES EVEN GOT THE BEARD *9:36Long Time( nobody got that reference? only me? *9:36Mysteriousjillguy( Same with Draxx. They're loony bin escapees. *9:36Invader Jib(Yeah but there's no way Grot would have the controller to it before he even knows who Xisenin is) *(It doesn't make seeense) *9:36Ametrineskies(ur faic dudnt maik sense oooooohhhhhh *9:36YourFavoriteFangirl(Can the magic missle squeak? *(=w=;; *9:37Mysteriousjillguy( I'm pretty sure Grot knows which elites are in the base. *9:37Long Time(wat no *9:37Mysteriousjillguy( Or he can look them up. *9:37YourFavoriteFangirl(|D *9:37Ametrineskies(..Does it have a smiley face- *(|D *9:37Invader Jib(So he magically acquired a shock remote) *9:37LIRLIRXisenin: -_- *crushes the remote* *9:37Ametrineskies(hes a wizurd jeb *9:37Mysteriousjillguy( He already had one! *9:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... May we go now? *Menami: .... *9:37Mysteriousjillguy( DHUYUYHHH forget it! *9:37Long TimeMario: Grot, can you already hurry up? Geez *9:37LIRLIRXisenin: I'll pay for that later.. *9:37MysteriousjillguyGrot:Yes. A threat. *Grot: Do you know what's out there? HMM DO YAHH? *9:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Sir, if you want us to hurry, please direct us.. ^^;;;; *9:38MysteriousjillguyGrot:That there,you spork crabs,IS A RIFT. *9:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Rift. *9:38LIRLIRXisenin: No, but. I MUST FRY IT'S FACE *9:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Did I hear that right? *9:39MysteriousjillguyGrot: Yes. A rift is a major threat. *9:39Long TimeMario: RIFT? I deal with those WAYY too often. *9:39LIRLIRXisenin: No, he said oculus rift. *9:39MysteriousjillguyGrot: How would YOU know what a rift is,Rookie? *9:39Long TimeMario: Because... *9:39MysteriousjillguyDraxx:GAUGHHLPGHBBH,STAHP BREAKING THE 2ND WALL!~ *9:39Long TimeMario: Uh. *9:39MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Don't you mean Fourth wall? *9:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. >n<;; *9:39MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Shaddup mr tomatah. Ur ketchup is wrong. *9:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...How do you expect us to deal with a rift? *9:40MysteriousjillguyGrot:Ughh..wait..I gotta a hedache.. *9:40LIRLIRXisenin: *smashes Draxx and Darrz into each other* *9:40Mysteriousjillguy *Grot holds his head* *9:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... ._. *9:40AmetrineskiesZik: *hesitantly comes back in a uniform*.. *staaares at GrotXD* *9:40Long TimeMario: Atleast Zik is gone .-. *9:40AmetrineskiesZik: ..No I aint. *9:40Long TimeMario: SPEAK OF THE DEVIL MUCH. *9:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Jinx. *9:40MysteriousjillguyDarrz:AUGHHH *9:40AmetrineskiesZik: *punches Mario* T_T *9:41MysteriousjillguyDRaxx:HMMM. BAD SLAVE MAN! BAD! *Draxx slaps Xi* *9:41Long TimeMario: What? It's a saying :l *9:41AmetrineskiesZik: ..:I *Zik: *throws him out the door* :U *9:41LIRLIRXisenin: *frying pan KOs Draxx* *9:41MysteriousjillguyDraxx:NNN NNN NNN DRaxx repeatdly slaps Xi* *9:41Long TimeMario: HEY--! >_> *9:41MysteriousjillguyDraxx:NNJJNNJJJ * *Draxx passes out* *Darrz:Would you quit HITTING ME?! *9:42Long TimeMario: *Walks back in* *9:42LIRLIRXisenin: Now THAT'S a soldier! *9:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ono; *9:42AmetrineskiesZik: *a portal engulfs Mario.. then teleports him all around the area like a bouncing ball, basically tossing him around* :I *9:42MysteriousjillguyGrot:Auhhh..NNN...just head to the training center! Nnnnn *9:42Long TimeMario: AHHghghGHGH-!! *9:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!! *9:42MysteriousjillguyGrot holds his head* *9:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Shoots a look at Zik* *9:42Long TimeMario: Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-OW! *9:43AmetrineskiesZik: *stops the portals*.. *drops Mario right on his face* I stopped *9:43Long TimeMario: NYEh-- *Mario: .. *Mario: *Twitch* Ow... e_o *9:43MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Welp we're better go. Bye Commander. Hope that mind grain goes away. Bye! *Darrz jumps into the door,breaking it down* *He runs away* *9:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: -_-;; *9:43MysteriousjillguyDraxx wakes up* *9:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Walks out* *9:43MysteriousjillguyDRaxx:Eughnngh.. *9:43LIRLIRXisenin: *puts wet slimy paper onto Zik's head* *9:44MysteriousjillguyDraxx: I...I see a vision.. *9:44Long TimeMario: You're lucky I don't have powers anymore *Follows Menami* *9:44AmetrineskiesZik: *takes it off* Ew .w. *follows after her* *Zik: *slaps it onto Mario's face* *9:44MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Mario..will...MEET HIS MOTHER..no..wait..father..alien father... *9:44Long TimeMario: ZIK! *9:44LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *9:44MysteriousjillguyDraxx:And...ALIEN GHOST NINJAS? *Draxx:Augh...my head.. *9:44Long TimeMario: I AM FREAKING TIRED OF YOU -_- *9:44MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Hhrmm? *Draxx:Fellow citizens?> *9:45Long TimeMario: *Flicks slimy paper off* *9:45AmetrineskiesZik: *grins* Then go to sleep (h) *9:45MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Stop! Stop! We must stop this bicerking! *9:45YourFavoriteFangirl(..hHHH *9:45Long TimeMario: HMngfff..... *Angry Glare* *9:45MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Don't you see! Our commander wants us to help the empire! *9:45Invader Jib(OH CRAP I FORGOT TO TYPE H_ *(*explosion) *9:45Ametrineskies(H_ *9:45LIRLIRXisenin: NO *hits Draxx repeatedly with the deactivated frying pan\ *9:45MysteriousjillguyDRaxx:Come now! Let us make a grand commiment to the empire! Don't you see when we work together?! *Draxx:AUGH * *Draxx hits the wall behind him* *9:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Walks to the training area*.. THis is unnessesary, we should just go to battle.. *9:46LIRLIRXisenin: NOOOOOO *repeatedly whacks him* *9:46MysteriousjillguyDRaxx:ONE MILLION YEARS. ONE MILLION YEARS,ONE MILLION YEARS OF SLAPPING! *Draxx slaps Xi repeadtly* *Draxx:SLAP SLAP. *slapping* *9:46AmetrineskiesZik: *opens two portals.. one above Mario, and below*.. *drops him inside* *9:47LIRLIRXisenin: *picks Draxx* *9:47Long TimeMario: NYEHGHGHFDHFfdG ESFESFGSEF *9:47MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*in the training area* *9:47LIRLIR *up Draxx* *9:47MysteriousjillguyDraxx:GAUGHH. *bites Xi's finger* *9:47Long TimeMario: I'm Gonna siiiiiiiiicckkkk >~< *get* *9:47AmetrineskiesZik: ...*cackles, shoots a laser into a portal, which follows him around* *9:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Irritatedly leaves everyone BEHIND* *9:47Long TimeMario: AHHHGHG- *9:47Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx slams his head onto Xi's stomach* *9:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *And reaches the place* *9:48LIRLIRXisenin ;-; YAAAAAAAAHHHH *power slams Draxx* *9:48Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx hits the ground and gets up quickly* *Draxx:MENAMIII...GIVE ME SOME CANDY * *Draxx runs out into the hall* *9:48LIRLIRXisenin: *levitates Draxx* *9:48Long TimeMario: Somebody heelllppp Me... >_o *9:48Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx sees an elevator door* *9:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. -_-;;; *9:48LIRLIRXisenin *follows Menami* *9:49Mysteriousjillguy *It opens,revealing two elites* *9:49Long TimeMario: Is NOBODY gonna help? *9:49Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx pushes Menami into the elevator with him* *9:49AmetrineskiesZik: *grabs his hammer*.. *SLAMS him out of the portal force, which the lasers hit him as he falls* *9:49MysteriousjillguyElites:GGAHHH *9:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...WH!!!! *9:49Mysteriousjillguy *The door closes* *9:49Long TimeMario: We- AGFRDHGFHd *9:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..HEY, WHY-- ...AAA-- *9:49MysteriousjillguyDraxx:NNHHNN *presses buttons of the elevator* *9:49LIRLIRXisenin: GBNNNGH *9:49Long TimeMario: *Laying on the floor, twitching* *9:49MysteriousjillguyDRaxx:DLOOOPOIPIIKJPPUOUOIO *licks buttons* *9:49AmetrineskiesZik: *closes one of the portals*.. *jumps into one, teleports into the elevator* Hi ^^ *9:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..ZIK HELP *9:50Mysteriousjillguy *THe button consle sparks and explodes* *9:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..And stop torturing Mario-- *Menami: ......ono DRAXX!! *9:50Long TimeMario: .... *twitch* *twitch* *still laying on the floor* *9:50Mysteriousjillguy *THe elevator slams down quickly* *9:50AmetrineskiesZik: ..*which its still opened*.. Noooo. *drags her into it* *9:50MysteriousjillguyDraxx:WHEEEEEEEEE * *The elevator haults to a stop* *9:50AmetrineskiesZik: Bye, Draxxie. *portal closes, and he appears next to Mario* *9:50Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx flys up at the ceiling* GARGH *Elevator monitor:TRaining center *9:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Ono!!!! *Menami: ZIKKK! *Menami: YOU JERK! *9:51LIRLIRXisenin: *is staring at Mario* *9:51Mysteriousjillguy *THe door opens* *9:51Long TimeMario: ... *twitch* *9:51Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx stumbles out* *9:51AmetrineskiesZik: ..What did I do .3. *9:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*PUNCHES Zik* *9:51AmetrineskiesZik: Oww.. *9:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Walks back to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting* *9:52AmetrineskiesZik: ..I didnt summon bees on him. *walks with, dragging Mario by his feet* *9:52MysteriousjillguyDarrz is training next to Zav in the virtual reality simulator* * He wears a virtual reality helmet* *9:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... Go away, Zik. *Menami: Im tired of you. *9:52MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Heyyyyy ZAvvv *9:52AmetrineskiesZik: ..Aww, you cant get tired of me~ *9:52Invader JibZav: *sigh* What, Darrz? *9:53MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HEYYYY ZAVVV *9:53Long TimeMario: *Eyes open* *9:53AmetrineskiesZik: H-HEY!! *BANGING on the door* >> *9:53MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY *9:53LIRLIRXisenin: *shadow warps to wherever everyone is* *9:53Invader JibZav: WHAT?! *9:53AmetrineskiesZik: ..Yeah um bye Mario. *teleports away* :I *9:53MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Can you monitor Draxx on my spittle before we land? *9:53Long TimeMario: *PAK is sparking* *Mario: Nyehhhh.... *9:54LIRLIRXisenin: we did land *9:54Invader JibZav: We alre-GAAAH *Trains in a different part of the room, stomping away angrily* *9:54Mysteriousjillguy *Mario's armor begins to vibrate* *9:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Leans on the wall, arms crossed*.. Kept pounding Mario, irritating me... what a jerk. And he says he's a hero. .. I wonder why we have to train in the middle of a war, anyway... *9:54AmetrineskiesZik: *hanging upside down in front of her* Hai *9:55MysteriousjillguyArnrmor computer:BBZZTT PAK ID CODE CORRUPT. GLITCHING..GHGHN ZZRRT *9:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *The elevator opens* *9:55Long TimeMario: Heahsa.. Donkey Bus funtime... *9:55MysteriousjillguyArmor computer:BBZZT HHUNNHHJKLl *9:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Walks out and shuts it, making it go back up with Zik insideXD* *9:55Mysteriousjillguy *THe armor explodes* *9:55AmetrineskiesZik: *FROWNYFACE* *9:55Mysteriousjillguy *Peices of it fly everywhere * *9:55Long TimeMario: SDFFFg- *9:55MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Heyyy..what happened to those elitess? *9:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Looks around the room* *9:56AmetrineskiesZik: ..*keeps teleporting back to her* Im determined to stay >3 *9:56Invader JibZav: I dunno, they got lost or something *9:56LIRLIRXisenin: o_o *9:56Long TimeMario: o well, *PAK is sparking even more now* *rolls around* :B *9:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Ignores, walking away* *9:56Mysteriousjillguy *Two heavily injured elites are near the elevator in the backround* *Elites:Aughh *9:56Long TimeMario: Hey dere Elitey-wheaties! *9:56AmetrineskiesZik: Menaaaammi, you cant ignore me forever! *follows* *9:56Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly,the armor peices hit a computer* * *It explodes for no apparent reason* *9:57YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Youre a jerk, Zik. *Menami: Go away. *9:57MysteriousjillguyIrken:HEY! *9:57LIRLIRXisenin: Where's the enemy?! *9:57Long TimeMario: Wanna play taaaaaaaaag? *9:57AmetrineskiesZik: No, and no *Zik: .w.! *9:57Long TimeMario: *twitch* *9:57LIRLIRXisenin: *Floats by* She's right *9:57YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Go be *useful* for once and pick up Mario. *Walks into another part of the training center* *9:57Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly all the irkens turn around at the same time,looking toward the Irken with the malfunctioning PAK* * *They stare at Mario* *twitching* *9:58Long TimeMario: heyyyyyyyyy *9:58AmetrineskiesZik: Fine~.. *ports to Mario, picks him up*.. So uh.. *9:58Mysteriousjillguy *Their antennae go back,curious yet worried* *9:58Long TimeMario: *Looks at Zik* Hi Mommy... :} *9:58MysteriousjillguyIrken:Umm....is that PAK defect- *Invader Jib has left the chat. *9:58AmetrineskiesZik: ..I may have curves but I aint cho momma. *9:58YourFavoriteFangirl(not a jib was given *9:58Long Time( XD *9:58AmetrineskiesZik: ..Nah he's perfectly fine. *9:58Mysteriousjillguy( Look at all the Jibs! *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:58Long TimeMario: mommy I don't wanna go to schoollllll *9:59Mysteriousjillguy( Jib didn't give! *9:59Invader Jib(Closed chat accidentally) *9:59Ametrineskies(BUT JIB DID GIVE *9:59Mysteriousjillguy( THEY"RE JUST RAINING FROM THE SKY! *9:59Ametrineskies(*dooms the chat* Brb) *9:59Long TimeMario: Heyahgsfds.. Donkey Juice is amazing *( *chat blows up) *9:59Mysteriousjillguy( NOOOOOOOOOOOO *dies in an apocalypse* *9:59LIRLIRBye. *9:59Mysteriousjillguy( *ZOMBIE CROWD APPEARS* *( Wait lir *LIRLIR has left the chat. *9:59Mysteriousjillguy( She's just brb- *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *9:59YourFavoriteFangirl(brb for a sec *10:00LIRLIRLol *10:00Mysteriousjillguy( Wow! I thought LIR doomed us all ironically! *( Good thing he came back......... *( Don't leave o.o *10:00Ametrineskies(Back *10:00Invader Jib(Yeah..except we wouldn't really be doomed because it's just a RP..) *10:00Mysteriousjillguy(PUSTOLOIO COMMANDS YOU *10:01Long TimeMario: Mommmmm I don't wanna go to schoooollll 5 more minutessss *10:01Mysteriousjillguy( PUSTOLOIO IS UHHH CHEESE *10:01AmetrineskiesZik: ..*goes with it* I dont want to either. Lets just stay home :U *10:01Mysteriousjillguy( Meanmamimami is still be right bank *10:01Invader Jib(yeah so is miz) *10:01Long TimeMario: Okay... ... *10:01Mysteriousjillguy( Oh *( Name error *10:02Ametrineskies(Brb *10:02LIRLIR *giant tetrominos crush us all in doominess* *10:02Long Time(ahh *10:02Mysteriousjillguy( AN ERROR??!! GAUGHHH I GATTA SUICIDE NOW * *dies* *10:02Invader Jib(B *(R *(B *(*Explosion) *(*Nuke) *10:03Mysteriousjillguy( So you see Ted! Suicide isn't the answer! Ted:I guess you're right. *10:03Invader Jib(*World ends) *10:03Mysteriousjillguy( Guy:BRB *Ted:*stabs self* *Guy:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TEDDDDD *10:03Invader Jib(GTG) *10:03Mysteriousjillguy( *comedy show ending theme* *( WHAY *( WHAT *( WHAAAATT? *10:04Invader Jib(Not really) *10:04Long Time(wat *10:04Mysteriousjillguy( *NUKE DROPS* *10:04Invader Jib(X3) *10:04Long Time(Guys, LEgit I have to go *10:04Invader Jib(Fake GTG_ *10:04Long Time(Bye *10:04Mysteriousjillguy( WHAAAAAATTTGGFHFTFHAUHGHHH *mutates into a horrible mutant* *10:04Invader Jib(Bye) *Long Time has left the chat. *Long Time has joined the chat. *10:04Long TimeXDDD) *10:04Ametrineskies(...Epic *XDD) *10:04Mysteriousjillguy( THERE ARE NO BREAKS O N THE ROLEPLAY TRAIN *10:05Ametrineskies(:( *10:05Mysteriousjillguy( *licks lips* *( Mmm..yes...MMM...AND NOW.. * * Licks lips* *( NOW IT IS TIME.. *10:05Ametrineskies(MMM. *10:05Mysteriousjillguy( TO.... *10:05Ametrineskies(NOITAINT *10:05Mysteriousjillguy( MMMMMMMMMMMMM AHHH MMMM *licks lips* *10:05Ametrineskies(Okay *10:05Invader Jib(It's 10:05 pm that's not the time *10:06YourFavoriteFangirl(im back-- *10:06Ametrineskies(No its 10:06 *10:06YourFavoriteFangirl(wot i miss *10:06Mysteriousjillguy( ...to roleplay! Of course! What were you thinking! Mmm delicious roleplay! Tastes good! Ah! TASTES LIKE COOKIES. *10:06Invader Jib(oh) *10:06Ametrineskies(MIZ YU TOOK TOO LONG *kills* *10:06YourFavoriteFangirl(H *10:06Ametrineskies(H *10:06Invader Jib(i) *10:06Mysteriousjillguy( Hi Miz. *mutated into a mutant* *10:06LIRLIRBye *10:06Mysteriousjillguy( I dropped the spazz bomb. Sorry. *10:06Ametrineskies(A mutant mutated into a mutated mutant which mutated Into a mutant) *10:07MysteriousjillguyGughh lessa continue. *10:07YourFavoriteFangirl(h *10:07Mysteriousjillguy( OKWHERE WERE WE *10:07Ametrineskies(A place *10:07Mysteriousjillguy( Fellow worm babies *10:07Invader Jib(Where we were, that's where) *(At the current point of the Rp, that's where_ *10:07Ametrineskies(AAA MAAAGICAL PLACE WHERE NO ONE IS HAARRRMMEED INNDOOOOOORRS! INNNDOOOOOOORSS! IIIIIIIIINNDOOOOOOOOOOOORRS!!!) *LIRLIR has left the chat. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *10:07Ametrineskies(NO COME BACK TO THE INDOOORS!!! *(YAY *(okay but srsly *10:08Mysteriousjillguy( Holeh crap I thought my cat was dead for a mintute *10:08LIRLIRLol *10:08Mysteriousjillguy( She was sleeping on her back with her tounge out. *10:08Ametrineskies(..NOT "Lol" *(:c *10:08YourFavoriteFangirl(>Lol *(how is that funny *10:08Mysteriousjillguy( Daisy is.. *10:08Ametrineskies(How is a cat death funny DX *10:08Long TimeMario: Nyehea Mom what's for dinner *10:08Mysteriousjillguy( The only thing *( keeping me from goin... *10:08LIRLIRIt isn't *10:08Mysteriousjillguy( well uhh *10:08Ametrineskies(Zik is Mario's mommy now, Miz *10:09LIRLIRIt's the fact that he thought she was dead *10:09YourFavoriteFangirl(..XDD *10:09Invader Jib(That's not fuuuny lir) *10:09YourFavoriteFangirl(..It isnt *10:09LIRLIRK then Nevermind *10:09YourFavoriteFangirl(>n< *10:09Mysteriousjillguy( I just don't know what I'd do if she died. *( No really. I don't. *10:09Ametrineskies(Aww. *10:09LIRLIRPlease excuse my evilness and continue the rp and ^ *10:09YourFavoriteFangirl(:c We'll always be here for u tho *10:09LIRLIRAww *10:09Mysteriousjillguy( Maybe I'd turn Daisy into a mary sue fc e_o *10:10LIRLIRO.l *10:10Mysteriousjillguy( NHHNNNNH *shoots self* *10:10LIRLIRLet's continued rp *10:10Ametrineskies(plz dont *10:10Mysteriousjillguy( Well..uhh..she's alive. So continue. *( Just slumberin *10:10Long TimeMario: mom *Mario: what's for dinnnerrrrr *10:10LIRLIRXisenin: I'm your dad. *10:10MysteriousjillguyIrkens:Hm? *10:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Glances to the two others in the room* *10:10AmetrineskiesZik: ..Um .... Xi go away you are not *Zik: ...He's the dinner. Obviously. *10:11LIRLIRXisenin: K. *floats away* *10:11Long TimeMario: okay. *10:11AmetrineskiesZik: Dont take that literately, Menami would shoot me *10:11Long TimeMario: Who's mewnami? *10:12YourFavoriteFangirl(mewnami *10:12LIRLIR(When are the Mechanians coming?) *10:12YourFavoriteFangirl(perf *10:12Long TimeMario: is she a donkey wrangler *10:12AmetrineskiesZik: ...She's ....The maid *Zik: ..-w-;; *10:12Long TimeMario: Oh. *Mario: Well cheese puff starmans *PAK spark* *10:13AmetrineskiesZik: *thinking*: I dun messed up. :U *10:13MysteriousjillguyIrkens:GASP* *Irken:HIS PAK IS SPARKING!! *10:13AmetrineskiesZik: ..No it isnt Its a flashlight *picks him up and runs* *10:13MysteriousjillguyIrken2:ISSA DEFECTIVE! *10:13Long TimeMario: Nyeheh...hrsf *10:14Mysteriousjillguy *hovering irken guards come in* *10:14LIRLIRXisenin: O.O *10:14Mysteriousjillguy *They fly toward Mario* *10:14AmetrineskiesZik: EY!! *quickly jumps into a portal, teleports behind them and runs to an elevator* *10:14Mysteriousjillguy *The irken shoots a green flat circle disk out of a rocket launcher looking gun* *10:14Invader Jib(Those kind of PAK errors can be fixed, the ones that mark Irkens as defectives are the ones they're born with) *10:15Mysteriousjillguy *The disk flashes images of Zik* *10:15LIRLIRXisenin: *Watches* *10:15AmetrineskiesZik: *rolls in*.. Cant believe Im saving one of my enemies. *10:15Mysteriousjillguy *The disk flies into the elevator with them* *10:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Leans against a wall, sighing*.. *10:15Mysteriousjillguy *The disk inflates into an energy ball,it holds Mario* *10:15AmetrineskiesZik: !!! *runs out* NYAH! *Zik: ..!! *runs back* HEY *10:15Mysteriousjillguy *The ball heats up on the outside* *10:16Long TimeMario: Nyehg.. curse this triangular box!1!1 *10:16AmetrineskiesZik: ..Take ME instead, Im the defect! *10:16MysteriousjillguyGuard:OH REALLY..? *10:16Ametrineskies(CURSE THIS TRIANGULAR BOX *punches a circle* *10:16Long TimeMario: it's getting cold in here *10:16MysteriousjillguyGuard reloads launcher* *10:17AmetrineskiesZik: ..Release that one, and take ME. Y'see, Im a failed experiment from 13 years ago. Check my data, but good luck FINDING it. *10:17MysteriousjillguyGuard2:Hmm..we'll have to get some medics preform a PAK scan to see if he's truly defective. *Guard: Good to know. *fires launcher disk* * *The disk flashes with images of Zik* *10:17AmetrineskiesZik: BY the way, can ya let the other one go? Yknow, a trade *10:18Mysteriousjillguy *THe disk inflates into a sphere and holds him* *10:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Getting worried why theyre taking so long*.. *10:18AmetrineskiesZik: *lets himself get caught* ..>n> *10:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Heads back to the elevator, going up* *10:18MysteriousjillguyGuard:Woah woah. What if their PAKs are just damaged? *10:18Long TimeMario: donkeys are giant gerbils *10:18LIRLIRXisenin: *follows Menami* *10:18MysteriousjillguyGuard2:Still. We need to preform a scan just to make sure. Also to check for injuries. *Guard:Got it. *10:19AmetrineskiesZik: ..Mario's is damaged, mine was made that way!! Cmon, let him go. = =; *10:19MysteriousjillguyGuard:Shut up! Or...SOMETHING! *10:19Invader Jib(preform?) *10:19LIRLIRXisenin: *doesn't say anything about what's happening* *10:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *The doors open*... *Sees the two of them*... !!!!! *10:19MysteriousjillguyGuard2:Leesa get these uncool kats to the medic center. *10:19AmetrineskiesZik: *closes mouth* ... *10:19MysteriousjillguyGuard:What is a cat? *Guard2: I dunno. *10:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...H-HEY! HEY! HEEEY! *Runs out* *10:20Mysteriousjillguy *The guards fly up onto the ceiling* * *A circle panel opens up* *10:20Long TimeMario: nehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i'm a horiseee *10:20Mysteriousjillguy *Revealing a tunnel* *10:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...ZIK!!!!! *10:20Mysteriousjillguy *The 1st guard holding Mario goes up* *2nd guard:WHAT?! What do you NEED? *10:20AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looks away from her* *10:20Long TimeMario: yo dawg wasup sizzle my grizzle *10:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..S-STOP!! *Menami: DX DX *10:21Long TimeMario: Mommy, what's the maid doing here? *10:21LIRLIRXisenin: *Watches* *10:21MysteriousjillguyDraxx: DDEUGAGGHH *flails arms all over Menami's face* *10:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Kicks Draxx* *10:21AmetrineskiesZik: ..Ignore the maid. *10:21Long TimeMario: okay *10:21AmetrineskiesZik: *crosses arms*.. *10:21MysteriousjillguyDraxx:OOOGH! MY PASTA NOODLES! *10:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Let go of them! Please!! *10:21Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx falls over* *Guard2: Hmmm. *10:22LIRLIRXisenin: *pressure points Draxx* *10:22MysteriousjillguyGUard2:Hey. Mumbles with guard 1* *Guard2:No. *10:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....ono *10:22Mysteriousjillguy *The 2nd guard flies into the tunnel* *10:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..N-NO, COME ON! *10:23Mysteriousjillguy *The tunnel panel closes* *10:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Eyes widen*.. *10:23MysteriousjillguyIrken crowd:Meh. * *Crowd goes back to training* *10:23LIRLIRXisenin: *sits on a couch* *10:23MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*antennae go up* *10:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Starts screaming and banging hands on the wall* *10:24MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Oh...so it WASN'T my imagination..*takes off helmet* *Darrz:Menami..it's going to be okay.. *Darrz: I think.. *10:24LIRLIRXisenin: I thought she knew that. *10:24MysteriousjillguyDraxx reawakens* *10:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Looks at Darrz*.. *10:24MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Where did you get that couch,citizen? *10:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..N-No it aint.. what're they gonna do?! *Tearing up*.. *10:25MysteriousjillguyDarrz:It'll be fine.. *10:25LIRLIRXisenin: Here. *10:25MysteriousjillguyDarrz:We can try to confuse them! *10:25Invader JibZav: Eh, the one probably won't be defective, but the tall one probably is-I mean err I'll shut up now *10:25MysteriousjillguyDarrz:! *Darrz:Ok..I have an idea.. *10:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *SCREAMS* *10:25MysteriousjillguyDarrz:It might be risky though.. *10:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Stops screaming*-- *Menami: ....What is it.. *Menami: >~< *10:26MysteriousjillguyDarrz:We can try to get Xi to shadow warp Zik and Mario out onto the beach. But it might cost you.. *10:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Stares at*... *10:27LIRLIRXisenin: What do they do to defectives again? *10:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....Ive put my job on the line before. *Stares at the ground*... *Menami: ....I can do it again. *10:27MysteriousjillguyDarrz:...No Menami.. *Darrz:Once Xi shadowarps them,guards will be after Xi and Zik. *Darrz:You're GOING to have to save him. At the cost of your..job.. *10:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Nod* *10:29MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Quick! Save your lover! Or something! *10:29LIRLIRXisenin: I like to fry faces. *10:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Weak smile* ... I'll be able to come back here without being noticed. I haven't been permanantly arrested before. *Menami: ...You stay here, ok? *10:29MysteriousjillguyDarrz: Now go! Save your love! Leave! Dinner seasoning or whatever your name is! Warp Mario and Xi to the beach! *10:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Thanks. *10:29Ametrineskies(Pff why did it say I was away when my window wasnt even closed *10:29MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Your welcome! *10:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Looks at Xisenin* *Menami: ..can you go do that? I'll meet you at the beach. *10:30MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*whisper* Man love is really stupid. *10:30LIRLIRXisenin: *is dead asleep on the couch* *10:30Mysteriousjillguycomputer:ALERT! ALERT! ENEMY APPRACHING! *Computer:ERRR APPROACHING! *10:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..._.!! *10:31AmetrineskiesZik: *his voice is heard in Menami's head*: "Pah, dont even bother rescuin me! Thought you were tired of me." *10:31MysteriousjillguyIntercom:SOLDIERS! HEAD TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! *Darrz:XI! WARP THEM THERE NOW! *10:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *10:31Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz slaps Xi* *Draxx:I..WILL ASSIST YOUUU *10:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Stops thinking of anything at all to block off Zik* *10:31MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Batshift needs to get to that rift! Hrrmmhgh! *Draxx:I'll always help a citizen in need! *Draxx: YUP AH SURE WILLl *10:32Invader JibZav: Oh jeez *Runs to his station* *10:32MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Batshift powers! AWAY! * *Draxx gets in a flying position* * *Draxx quickly bursts through a wall into the outside* *10:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Runs out of the room, out of the area, to find a spare ship* *10:33Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx is quickly shocked* BZZZTTRTGDRFHFHF *Darrz:XI! WAKE UP! *DARRZ punches Xi in the stomach* *10:33LIRLIRXisenin: WHO NEEDS SPACESHIPS? *10:33MysteriousjillguyDarrz:WARP MARIO AND ZIKKY TO THE BEACH! *Darrz:HUrry! *10:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Climbs in one, starting it up and heading to the beach, trying to avoid being detected* *10:34MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I gotta go to get uhh...on that..umm...what do ya call it..a SHOWER? *10:34LIRLIRXisenin: *activates his frying pan* it's a futile effort. *smashes the window and flies down to observe what's going on* *10:34MysteriousjillguyDarrz:NO! DO IT NOW! *Darrz:NOWWWW! *Darrz:Wait,can't Zik just make a portal to the beach? *Darrz:Oh whatever! JUST WARP THEM! MARIO NEEDS HELP TOO! *10:36LIRLIRXisenin: *actually frowns for once* Fine. I'll try. *shadow warps to wherever Zik is without hearing Darrz* *10:36MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I need em for studyin robloxian biology! *Darrz:And- *Darrz:....Okay. * *Darrz runs to the docking bay* *Darrz:WAIT! ZAV,I"LL RIDE WITH YOU! Wait..uhh..OH YEAH,HE"S IN THE SHUVVER! *Darrz:Shuvver? Uhh..Shover..no... *10:37LIRLIRXisenin: *peers around a corner and sees Zik and Mario* *10:37Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz bursts through the line of irkens loading the shuvver* * *The irkens rush in* *Darrz:Uhh.. *Darrz:It was that guy! *10:37Long TimeMario: Heh-gfdsgff Pizza cats *10:37MysteriousjillguyIrken guard:? *10:38AmetrineskiesZik: *laying on the side of the ball*.. *eyes shut, not seeming to want to go anywhere* *10:38Mysteriousjillguy *The irkens tackle the guard* *Medic 1:Alright,lets preform a scan. *Medic 2:You sure this'll work? *10:38LIRLIR(Lurk, it's either Darrz's scene or Xisenin's* *10:38Invader Jib *perform *10:38Long TimeMario: NO YOU"RE A SCAN! nooooooob *10:38MysteriousjillguyMedic 1:AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA......I have no idea. *Medic 2: OOk. * *The medics press a button* *10:39LIRLIR *Medic 1 slams into the ceiling* *10:39Mysteriousjillguy *A robotic arm goes toward Zik* *10:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Lands at the beach*.. *Hops out and waits* ... *10:39Mysteriousjillguy *It flashes a red light onto Zik* *10:39AmetrineskiesZik: ..*opens an eye, stares at it* *10:39LIRLIR *He is stuck on the ceiling* *10:39MysteriousjillguyMedic 1:AUGHHH *Medic 2:WHAT THE?! *10:40AmetrineskiesZik: ...*just quietly watches* .. *10:40MysteriousjillguyMedic 2:GRGGHH..WHAT IS WITH THESE MAGICAL HYBRID DONKEY MUTANT IRKENS OR WHATEVER?! * *Suddenly a rat like 4 eyed rat creature comes from a trash can,leaping onto the 2nd medic* *Medic 2:WWAAUGHHHH *10:41LIRLIRXisenin: YURRRR *slams Medic 2 with an active frying pan, his face begins ro melt* *10:41Mysteriousjillguy *The rat devours his ugly head* *10:41LIRLIRXisenin: *high-fives the rest *10:41MysteriousjillguyMedic 2:AGGAUGHH IT HAS RABIES! GGAUGHH GHHHG MY SKINNN! *10:41LIRLIR *rat* *10:41MysteriousjillguyComputer:SCAN COMPLETE. *Computer:.....RESULT:... *10:42AmetrineskiesZik:.. Gonna call me a mutant, isnt it *10:42MysteriousjillguyComputer:PAK ID CODE IS CORRUPT. IT IS DEFECTIVE! * *A control brain silhouette like symbol pops up on the monitors* *10:42LIRLIRXisenin: *throws the rat away* *continues burning the second medic's face* *10:42AmetrineskiesZik: ...And youre gonna do what? Shoot me? *10:43MysteriousjillguyComputer:TRANSFERRING DEFECTIVE TO IRKEN EMERGENCY SHIP. DESTINATION:JUDGEMENTIA. *10:43AmetrineskiesZik: *processing* ........OH CRAP *10:43LIRLIRXisenin: Judgementia? Uh oh *10:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *She starts to get more worried, tensing up* *10:43MysteriousjillguyComputer:ERROR. WRONG LOCATION. DESTINATION:PLANET IRK:CONTROL BRAIN CHAMBERS. *10:43AmetrineskiesZik: Yeah um-- NO. *10:44Mysteriousjillguy *suddenly wire like tenetacles grab the sphere Zik is in* * *THe sphere deflates* *it evaporates* *10:44AmetrineskiesZik: ...*antennae twitch and lower*.. *10:44LIRLIRXisenin: I SIMPLY DENY *smashes the tentacles, but gets electrified* AAAAAAA *10:44Mysteriousjillguy *THe tenetacles warp around Zik,squeeing him* *10:44Long TimeMario: Mommmy No! < ~ > *10:44Mysteriousjillguysqueezing* *10:44AmetrineskiesZik: *screeches* D< *10:45Mysteriousjillguy *meanwhile on ship* *10:45Invader Jib(what) *10:45MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I hope Xi shadow warped em. *10:45Ametrineskies(h *10:45Long Time(what *10:45Mysteriousjillguy *Back in room* *10:45LIRLIR(There is no ship) *10:45Long Time(okay then *10:45Mysteriousjillguy( The shuvver) *( THat Darrz got on *10:45YourFavoriteFangirl...*Pacing around the sand*.. *10:45Mysteriousjillguy( And stuff) * * Back in medical room* *10:46LIRLIRXisenin: NOOO ZIK *10:46Mysteriousjillguy *a panel suddenly opens up on the ceiling* *10:46LIRLIR(Wait. What room? Where?!) *10:46Mysteriousjillguy( The medic roo *room* *( Where Mario,Zik,and Xi are? *( Menami's waiting on the beach* *10:47LIRLIRXisenin: AGGH *shadow warps them to the beach* *10:47Mysteriousjillguy *THe tenetacles fly into a chute in the wall* *Computer:ALERT! ALERT! DEFECTIVE ESCAPED *10:47Invader Jib(That's tooooo easy) *10:48LIRLIR(K how do you want it done, Mr chocolate pants) *10:48Mysteriousjillguy *A bunch of elites rush toward the group* * *on the beach* *10:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... ?! *10:48LIRLIRXisenin: O.o *10:49MysteriousjillguyElites: HAULT! DEFECTIVE HAS ESCAPED! *10:49AmetrineskiesZik: ..Xi, theyre going after ME now- *10:49MysteriousjillguyElite:HUH? It's urhh..what was it..Meami? *10:49YourFavoriteFangirl(woah wait *10:49Long TimeMario: mommy you're okay! *hugs zik* >~< *10:49Invader Jib *One of the elites is Zav because..I dunno Zav8 *10:49YourFavoriteFangirl(how did the elites get there so fast *(._. *10:49Mysteriousjillguy( Well they are near the fort.. :I *10:49LIRLIRXisenin: NYAH *whacks them with the red-hot frying pan* *10:49MysteriousjillguyElite:GAUGHH *10:49AmetrineskiesZik: ...*blinks at Mario* ! ...*hugs him*... *10:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Looks at Zik* *10:49MysteriousjillguyElite2:SHOOT EM! BAD SLAVE! * *The elites fire on Xi* *10:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Runs over* *10:50LIRLIRXisenin: *blocks wherever it is* *10:50Long Time(How would the elites know that they teleported to the beach *10:50Invader Jib(Yeah) *10:50YourFavoriteFangirl(^ *10:50Mysteriousjillguy( I'd think there are security camerasss.. *10:50Invader Jib(So basically they looked at the cameras and ran they're all in two seconds?) *10:50Mysteriousjillguy( Or the PAK scan helped track Zik *10:51Long Time( then why didn't they get suspicious of Menami pacing around on a beach instead of fighting in the war *10:51Invader Jib(^@Jib) *10:51Long Time(just don't include the elites until later. *10:51YourFavoriteFangirl(ikr *10:51Mysteriousjillguy( Ok nvm *10:51Long Time(I'm sure they'd rather prepare for war instead of stop everything and search for Zik and mario *10:52LIRLIRXisenin: What is THAT?! *points to one of the largest Mechanians existing* *10:52Mysteriousjillguy *The black fog is close to the beach* *Draxx suddenly flips over* *10:52LIRLIR(Oh wait nvm) *10:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Runs up to Zik* *10:53MysteriousjillguyDraxx:MMLGHHH METAL MANN *10:53Long TimeMario: I was so worried Mommy.. ;~; *hugs Zik tighter* *10:53Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx looks at the mechanian* *10:53Invader Jib(LIR said nvm Lurk) *10:53Mysteriousjillguy( Ok *10:53AmetrineskiesZik: ..*picks Mario up and nuzzles*.. *ignoring Menami* >.< *10:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *10:53Mysteriousjillguy *A mechanian flys over with jetboosters* * *It lands on the ground* *10:53Invader Jib(that's so random) *10:53LIRLIRXisenin: O.O *10:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Slaps him harder than she ever has* *Survivor321 has joined the chat. *10:54AmetrineskiesZik: !! .... *10:54Long TimeMario: Don't you hurt my mother! >:{ *10:54Invader Jib(*RANDOM GIANT ROBOT) *10:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Y-You.. you jerk..! *Hugs him, crying into his shirt*... *10:54MysteriousjillguyMechanian:UNKNOWN PRESENCE DETECTED. ELIMINATING * *THe mechanian makes shifting noises* *10:54Long Time(lurk, no giant robot *10:54Ametrineskies(random giant robot ruining the fluff) *10:54LIRLIRXisenin: DENIED *rams frying pan into it* *10:54Invader Jib(*RANDOM GIANT ROBOT KILLS EVERYBODY) *10:54Long Time(not right now *10:54Mysteriousjillguy( We said they'red be mechanians! *10:54YourFavoriteFangirl(no dont ruin the emotional moment *10:54Long Time(not so early lol *10:54Mysteriousjillguy( Aughh *10:54YourFavoriteFangirl(dONT RUIN THE FEELS *10:55Invader Jib(Lurk, it doesn't fit with the current point at all) *10:55LIRLIR(Too early k?) *10:55Ametrineskies(*SENDS THE GIANT ROBOT TO HELL* K SOVLED) *10:55Mysteriousjillguy *The mechanian explodes from Xi's pan* * *KA BOOM* *Draxx: How stoopid. *10:55Long Time(okay then.. *10:55Invader Jib(There was no build up to it, it's like MECHANICAN COMES OUT OF NOWHERE) *Survivor321 has left the chat. *10:55Mysteriousjillguy( *cough* Black foggg *cough* *rift *10:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Hugs tightly, coughing from crying to hard*... *10:56LIRLIRXisenin: He said frying pans are outdated.. they work. *10:56Long TimeMario: Why is the maid crying? *10:56MysteriousjillguyDraxx: Why are they sweating from their eyes? *10:56LIRLIRXisenin: Because they want to, Draxx. Because they want to. *10:56AmetrineskiesZik: ..Call her Menami. Mewnami even. ... But uh.. She's just worried. *10:56Long TimeMario: Okay *10:57AmetrineskiesZik: .....But um ... *10:57Long TimeMario: *pokes Draxx* Do you wanna learn about donkey sockssssss? *10:57AmetrineskiesZik: ...Sorry Mennie. *10:57YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Looks up at*... *Menami: ......*She hasnt cried this hard since a certain someone's death* *What certain someone) *10:58Mysteriousjillguy( Zeerk? *10:58LIRLIRXisenin: Nobody ever tells me to shadow warp, and when I am told, do I get a thanks? NO *10:58Ametrineskies(Zeerk *10:58YourFavoriteFangirl(^ *10:58AmetrineskiesZik: ..Thanks Xi o.o;; *10:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..x-xisenin.. thank.. you.. >~< *10:59LIRLIRXisenin: Oh. You're welcome! *10:59 *10:59LIRLIR(Maybe we can split this RP into two parts* *10:59Long TimeMario: Thanks Santa *Xisenin: *waits for all-powerful overlords that direct his existence to do something* *Xisenin: *stares at the frozen characters* * *(THE BEACH) *Xisenin: Well, what do we do now? Do we just walk back to the base? *7:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Calms down a bit.. tugging on Zik's shirt, wincing* *7:03MysteriousjillguyDraxx:HMHHJLLHJ *7:03LIRLIRXisenin: *wears his deactivated frying pan on his head* *7:03MysteriousjillguyDraxx:*twitch* The other soldiers will soon find our location! *7:03AmetrineskiesZik: ..*nuzzles her*.. I really.. Truly am sorry, though... I don't mean to em.. Hurt ya. *7:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Y-You won't do that again, right..?? *7:04AmetrineskiesZik: ..'Course not. *smiles* ..*frowns* But.. I kinda broke Mario. *7:04LIRLIRXisenin: You're right for once, Draxx... It won't be long before they find us. I know you're having an emotional.. thing.. abobber, but we have to figure out something to do before they get to us! *7:05MysteriousjillguyDraxx:INDEED YOUR SILLY CITIZENS *7:05AmetrineskiesZik: I think this emotional momment is faaaarr more important than some styuuupid soldiers. =w= *7:06MysteriousjillguyDraxx:THey'll kill us! You fool! *7:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..^^;;; We'll do something about Mario later. Lets try and get back to the training area and figure out a plan to get into the battlefield without being accused. *7:06LIRLIRXisenin: Fine, it's not my fault if you die *takes out a popcorn bin and sits down as though watching a movie* *7:06MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Don't worry! I'll have to use my ultimate power to fix everything and stuff! *Draxx:*flexes arms and yells* *7:06Long Time(Back *7:06LIRLIRXisenin: Aww, just as I got out the POPCORN *kicks the popcorn can away and fllows* *7:06MysteriousjillguyDraxx:GWAAAAAAAHHH *7:07LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *7:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... = =;;; *7:07Long TimeMario: HHHHH *7:07Mysteriousjillguy *more screaming* *7:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Grabs Zik's arm, walking* *7:07AmetrineskiesZik: ...o-o *follows* *7:07Long TimeMario: *rolls around while following them* *7:07Mysteriousjillguy *A spittle runner hovers toward them* *7:07LIRLIRXisenin: *picks up Draxx with telekinesis and follows* *7:08YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Hearing the noise, slowly looks up*... *7:08LIRLIRXisenin: o-o *looks up* *7:08AmetrineskiesZik: ..Eh? *looks up* *7:08MysteriousjillguySpittle runner speaker:We know you're down there! *7:08AmetrineskiesZik: ..No you dont! *7:08LIRLIRXisenin: We also know you're up there, doofus! *laughs* *7:08YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..._. *7:08Long TimeMario: We know you're up there! We've got you cornered! *7:08MysteriousjillguySpittke runner:Draxx,Dinner seasoning,and that werid DEFECTIVE MUTANT! *7:09Long Time( oh wow Lir read my mind *7:09Mysteriousjillguyspittle* *7:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..DINNER SEASONING? *Menami: = =;;; *7:09AmetrineskiesZik: ..Im not a MUTANT! *7:09LIRLIRXisenin: NOMM NOMM *activates frying pan* *7:09MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Why didn't I get made fun of? *7:09LIRLIRXisenin: Because you're not worthy, Draxx *7:09AmetrineskiesZik: And you spelled weird wrong. *blinks* *7:09YourFavoriteFangirl(zik stop breathing 4th wall *7:09Long Time(mario is apparently not there, yes *7:09MysteriousjillguySpittle:Your PAK IDSs register as ..hmm...what? *7:10YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDD *7:10MysteriousjillguySpittle:WHAT IS THIS?! *Spittle:THERE"S ANOTHER ROOKIE ELITE DOWN THERE! *7:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *7:10LIRLIRXisenin: Hm? *7:10Mysteriousjillguy *The spittle's window goes transparent* *7:10LIRLIRXisenin: Who? *7:10AmetrineskiesZik: ..*blinks*.. Certainly not me. *7:10Long TimeMario: Yolo? *7:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....If you'll excuse us, we have to go back to battle-- .... *7:10MysteriousjillguySpittle:It's the umm...Menami. Pak ID code:7701345 *7:11LIRLIRXisenin: Yep, we'll.. um.. be on our way.. *7:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... I've been an elite for a while now..... I'm no rookie-- *7:11MysteriousjillguySpittle:Recent sightings have been seen with you and the mutant. The mutant was reported to escape the defective deactivation process. Are you affiliated with this horrible freak of Irken biology? *7:12LIRLIRXisenin: Yes. *7:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *7:12MysteriousjillguySoldier2:HIS FACE LOOKS WERID. *7:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...He isn't a mutant, nor defect, sir. *Menami: .... *7:12AmetrineskiesZik: *smirks* Not that it's smart to deactivate me. *7:12LIRLIRXisenin: Actually, you can't prevent deactivation *7:12MysteriousjillguySpittle:Then why did a recent PAK scan refer to him as one? *7:12AmetrineskiesZik: Yea I can. *7:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: We'd LIKE to get back to our duties, if you don't mind.. = = *7:13LIRLIRXisenin: THATS OPPED BRO *7:13Long TimeMario: Can socks breathe? I wonder if socks can because socks are warm, socks socks sockity sock socky socy *7:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. He's not insane or anything. He's not a defect. *7:13MysteriousjillguySpittle:Are you affiliated with the defective..mutant...thing or not? *7:13Long TimeMario: Eheyryheeeheh *rolls around on the ground* *7:13YourFavoriteFangirl("does being against the empire count as defect qq" *Menami: ...... *Menami: .. *Shuts eyes* I am. *7:14LIRLIRXisenin: Menami, they know 100% he's a mutant *7:14Mysteriousjillguy(...I guess so. *7:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Xisenin, shut up. *7:14Long Time( I have infected you with the qq, soon everyone will get infected. qq apocalypse ) *7:14MysteriousjillguySpittle:...*silence* *7:14LIRLIR(Are they against the empire?) *7:14AmetrineskiesZik: ..Does being against the entire EMPIRE also count being defective, because I am! *grins*.. *7:14YourFavoriteFangirl(Zik is *7:14LIRLIR(Oh ok.) *7:14MysteriousjillguySpittle:Rebels.. *7:15LIRLIRXisenin: I'm not a rebel. *7:15Invader Jib(I agree with that Spittle there's a difference between being a rebel and being deffective) *7:15Mysteriousjillguy *The window becomes untransparent* *7:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... "Zik, you're making things WORSE!" *7:15Mysteriousjillguy( Well Zik still IS a defective,right? *( Rebel or not? *7:15Ametrineskies(He is, especially with his ancestry *(Defective +Rebel *7:15Mysteriousjillguy( Is he even a pure irken? *7:15Ametrineskies(But he happens to be really tall.. Which is funny And not really, not pure Irken) *7:15Mysteriousjillguy( HOw does he have acenstry..? *( Oh. *7:16Ametrineskies(Long story *7:16YourFavoriteFangirl(...Lets just say *(He had a precarnation that wasnt Irken *7:16Long Time( was it a touhou *7:16YourFavoriteFangirl(..NoXD *7:16Long Time( XD *7:16LIRLIRXisenin: Buh-byeeeee *7:17Mysteriousjillguy *More spittles suddenly fly toward the group* *7:17LIRLIRXisenin: Nawww, I'm kidding. I'm gonna try to save you. But at the last moment POSSIBLE! *7:17MysteriousjillguyDraxx:HBHLHJJ *7:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Eyes widen* *7:17MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Oh no! It looks like the mighty Batshift is cornered?! WHAT WILL HE DO?!! *7:17LIRLIRXisenin: Oh, be quiet, you spazz *whacks Draxx* Enjoy the movie *7:17MysteriousjillguyDraxx:IS THIS THE END FOR BATSHIFT- * *Draxx hits the ground* *7:18LIRLIRXisenin: Good boy *7:18Long TimeMario: BATSHIFT is secretly a donkey spaceman from africaaaa *PAK spark* *7:18Mysteriousjillguy *a circle of spittles surround the group* *7:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Tightens grip on Zik's hand, nervous* *7:18Mysteriousjillguy *They land with landing gears* *7:18AmetrineskiesZik: ...*slowly opens another portal* *7:18YourFavoriteFangirl(...so theyre all assuming theyre all rebels just because zik said he is :U *7:18Mysteriousjillguy( Well,Zik's still a defective. *7:19Long TimeMario: Weeeehehehee *runs circles around Zik* *7:19Mysteriousjillguy( Plus Menami assisted him. So she must get SOME form of punishment. *7:19LIRLIR(What about Xisenin?) *7:19Mysteriousjillguy( Uhh...NO SNACKS FOR A WEEK. *7:19AmetrineskiesZik: Watch.. The mutant at work. *slides into the portal*.. *opens another above a ship, shooting bullets at it* *7:19YourFavoriteFangirl(oh ok qq *7:19MysteriousjillguyElites:GAUGHH *7:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .....!!!! *(dANMAKU TIME WITH ZIK *7:19Invader Jib(Well technically in "The Trial" Zim was judged for behavior as well as technical defectiveness so) *7:20Mysteriousjillguy *Elites come out of another spittle,holding plasma rifle* *7:20LIRLIRXisenin: AHGHHA *implodes a spittle runner with telekinesis* *7:20Mysteriousjillguy( Zim could just be horribly lucky he wasn't deactivated so early. *( Others..well.. *7:20AmetrineskiesZik: *shoots toward the rest* *portal closes, appears at another area, shooting, and repeats* *7:20Mysteriousjillguy( Killed quickly. *7:20Invader Jib(No, dude, read "The Trial", the transcript) *7:21Mysteriousjillguy( Yes. It's Zim. *7:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Stares, watching Zik fight*.. *7:21Invader Jib(Besides Zim is the only example of a defective in the show) *7:21LIRLIR(So bullets are really shiny orb thingies that are multicolor?) *7:21Ametrineskies(Basically *7:21YourFavoriteFangirl(Yep *(Danmaku *(Or "Curtain Fire" *7:21LIRLIR(ghg *rethinks life* ) *7:21Ametrineskies(He usually throws red stars, mimicing Marisa *7:22LIRLIRXisenin: *takes out a roman candle and blasts a soldier in the face with it* *7:22Mysteriousjillguy *Elites fire plasma bolts* *Elite: GAUGHHH MY FACE *7:22Long TimeMario: *Skipping around the area, barely dodging bullets by accident* Lalallalaa *7:22AmetrineskiesZik: *opens another portal beside him, which sucks in the bolts.. and fire them back at the elites* *7:23YourFavoriteFangirl(zik is yukari *7:23Ametrineskies(He's a gap youkai- *7:23LIRLIRXisenin: *blasts more soldiers with the roman candle* *7:23Ametrineskies(.... *7:23YourFavoriteFangirl(.... *7:23Ametrineskies(ABI STAP *7:23YourFavoriteFangirl(..XDDDDD *7:23MysteriousjillguyElites are hit by the bullets* *7:23YourFavoriteFangirl(Secretly His portals have blinking eyes in them* *7:23Ametrineskies(Hue *7:23LIRLIRXisenin: *plunges a roman candle into a soldier's eye, it fires repeatedly while remaining jammed inside him* *7:24Invader JibZav: *Among the Elites* SEE, THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T GO AROUND YELLING "DEFECTIVE" AT PEOPLE *7:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Not knowing whether she should take off or not, or fight.. confused and scared*... >n *7:24Long TimeMario: *Bends down to pick up a flower* *a bullet barely misses as he bends down* Lalalalaaa *7:24LIRLIRXisenin: I DONT CAAARE *fries a soldier's face with an activated super-electric frying pan* *7:25AmetrineskiesZik: *jumps up*.. *grabs a card and throws it in the air, using a starry spellcard.. added with Double Spark, two LARGE, destructive, white lights that mingle with the bright stars* *7:25Mysteriousjillguy *Some of the elites explode due to the bullets* *7:25Invader Jib(..what) *7:25MysteriousjillguyDraxx:IRKEN TECH IS SOO STOOPID. * *Spittles *7:25Ametrineskies(Marisacopier- *7:25YourFavoriteFangirl(zik be usin danmaku because pak lasers are too mainstream *7:25Long Time( o ya? mario has the power of a flower ... ooo *7:25Ametrineskies(oooooh *7:25LIRLIRXisenin: *runs around putting fireworks everywhere* *7:26Mysteriousjillguy *Some elites run into a spittle* *7:26YourFavoriteFangirl(mario is flower youkai *7:26Ametrineskies(mario is yuuka's son *7:26YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDD *7:26Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx runs in with them* *7:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..."Zik.. you can hear me, right..??" *7:26LIRLIRSoldier: *shoots a fireworks barrel, which tips over and blasts him* *7:26Mysteriousjillguy *The spittle hatch closes* *7:26AmetrineskiesZik: *slowly leads a spark to the spittle* *7:26Mysteriousjillguy *The spittle hovers up* *7:26LIRLIRXisenin: FIREWORKSS AHGHAGHUEHAUGHR *7:26AmetrineskiesZik: "Yeah, I can." *7:27Invader Jib(*Cough* Whether someone is defective is decided at an Existence Evaluation) *7:27LIRLIR(major plothole) *7:27Mysteriousjillguy *THe spittle suddenly spazzes horribly* *7:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: "..I'm gonna take off and keep Mario safe. Meet me at the training center; nobody's there." *7:27LIRLIR(Lurk.exe running on full power) *7:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: "Ok??" *7:27Mysteriousjillguy( Maybe Zik was going to be sent to Irk to GET an evaulation? *7:27AmetrineskiesZik: "Cool with me." *7:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: "Be careful.." *7:27Mysteriousjillguy( YUP LURK PLOTHOLE ELEMINATOR INTIATED *7:28LIRLIRXisenin: You go, and I'll.. probably go too! *follows* *7:28Mysteriousjillguy( Zik was being sent to Irk to get an evaulation. *7:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Runs over to Mario* Hey.. ..um.. ...Mewnami's gonna help you, ok??? *7:28Invader Jib(Okay that makes sense i guess) *7:28LIRLIRXisenin: *follows Menami back to the training center* *7:28Ametrineskies(He could've just been aware already, knowing Zim is a defective, himself... And that he knows he's in a "family" of magical maniacs But the evaluation theory could make sense too) *7:28Long TimeMario: Help me with what? *7:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Make sure the big meanies up there don't hurt you. *Holds out hand* *7:29Mysteriousjillguy *THe spittle randomly fires plasma balls* * *Some plasma balls hit the back of the training center* *7:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .....*Slowly turns toward the building in the distance* *7:29Mysteriousjillguy *KA BEWM* *7:29Long TimeMario: oh, you want a high-five? okay. *slaps menami's hand* there ya go *7:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..NO.. NONONO!! *7:30Mysteriousjillguy *A slave is infront of the explosion* *Slave:IT"S A MIRACLE! *7:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .."ZIK! GET ME A PORTAL!" *7:30MysteriousjillguySlave:I"MA FREE! YAHOAGHHHG *7:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: "I don't have any other safe place to go!!" *7:30AmetrineskiesZik: *spellcard ends* ... "? ..." *opens a portal in front of Menami* *7:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Hops in, dragging Mario with her* *7:30AmetrineskiesZik: "Youre lucky you arent that far, I couldn't have done that ^^;" *7:30MysteriousjillguySlave:Free! What am I gonna do first! Umm..uhh...hmmm...maybe..I'll go say goodbye to some elites. * *The slave walks away* *7:31Long TimeMario: Weeeee *7:31Mysteriousjillguy *Plasma guns are fired in the backround* *cries of the slave are heard* *7:31LIRLIRXisenin: *is lying on a couch surrounded by rubble* How the heck did I survive this? *7:31AmetrineskiesZik: "You should stay in that void for a while... The stars are pretty. You'll meet occasional eyes, though." *7:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: "..I will-- Eyes..???" *Menami: .."Oh nevermind, just shut the gap." *7:32AmetrineskiesZik: "They don't bite." *shuts the gap as he fires more non-spells at remaining enemies* >.> *7:32Mysteriousjillguy *The spittle revs up it's engines* *7:32Long TimeMario: Where are we? :o *7:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Holds onto Mario, floating around.. stares around in the empty void* *Menami: ...A safe place. *7:32Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly the spittle crashes into the ground* * *DRaxx bursts out of it's window* *Draxx:Gahhhh! *7:33LIRLIR *A bunch of elites arrive on the level that's destroyed* *7:33Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx hits the ground* *Draxx:Hmm *7:33LIRLIRXisenin: o-o How may I help you? *lounches on the couch* *7:33Long TimeMario: we can float? :o... *lets go of Menami and starts to swim in the air* Weeee *7:33LIRLIR *lounges lol* *7:33MysteriousjillguyDraxx:WAIT. WHERE YOU JELLYBEANS GO? *7:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Ehehe ^^ *7:34LIRLIRElite: WHAT HAPPENED UP HERE?! *Xisenin: Nothing *Elite: *gestures to the rubble and dead irkens everywhere* *Xisenin: *looks around* Oh. I didn't notice that. *7:36AmetrineskiesZik: ..*stops firing* ... Hmf. ..*throws a few minibombs*...*slides into a portal, beside Menami and Mario before they explode* ..Hey. *7:36YourFavoriteFangirl(//Hides from the chat nukes brb) *7:36Ametrineskies(*nuek* :u *7:36Long Time(aaaaa *7:36Invader Jib(Here comes the "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ) *7:36LIRLIRElite: What? I-WHAT?! *Elite: *facepalms* *(k had to get that in) *7:37Mysteriousjillguy( Meh *( Auidence:OMAI GOSH *7:37Ametrineskies(OMAI GOSH *7:37Mysteriousjillguy( *stock footage of a nuclear explosion* *7:38LIRLIR(The one in the spongebob pie episode) *7:38Ametrineskies(I thought he died But then I cried on the inside *(He didnt. *7:39Mysteriousjillguy(@LIR correct. *( I MADE YOU A SWEATER SQUIDWARD *7:39YourFavoriteFangirl(Im back-- *7:39Mysteriousjillguy( THIS ONE'S MADE FROM MY TEARS *7:39YourFavoriteFangirl(..*Tempted to show that one picture* *7:39Ametrineskies(..You read my mind >:? *7:39YourFavoriteFangirl(IMA FIND THAT *(XD *7:39Ametrineskies(Abi quit it *(XDD *7:40YourFavoriteFangirl(Aw it's not his webcam anymore *(; ; *7:40Ametrineskies(>Yes *Xisenin: It's true. I just walked up here and sat on the couch and nothing happened *a piece of rubble falls down from the ceiling* *7:41AmetrineskiesZik: ..Welcome to the Nonexistant Existance.. Otherwise known as the gaps. *smiles*.. * *Long Time(lurk yh *7:42YourFavoriteFangirl(..luuurk *(ROKUUU *7:43LIRLIRurg *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *7:44Mysteriousjillguy( YOU HAD ONE JOB WIKI CHAT *( ONE JOB *7:45Ametrineskies(ITS BEING KOMACHI *7:45MysteriousjillguyDraxx crawls over to Xi* *7:45YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *7:46LIRLIRXisenin: *gets up and wades through the rubble, and down the elevator* *7:46MysteriousjillguyDraxx:WHERE"D DEY GO SCISSORS?!? *7:46Long TimeMario: I like it hereee.... *does backflips over and over while floating* Weeeeeeeeeeee~ *7:46LIRLIRXisenin: How the heck did you get through the elevator doors?! *7:46Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx jumps onto him* *Draxx:I used my special power! *7:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. ^w^ *7:47LIRLIRXisenin: Ah, well, I wont question you. They're in one of those magicky portal slipspace things *7:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Did you defeat them all?? *7:47LIRLIRXisenin: They'll be somewhere. I can't get there mostly because I don't know that kind of magic *7:48AmetrineskiesZik: ..I think I did. *7:48MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Magik? *Draxx:My rock buddy knows magic. *7:48LIRLIRXisenin: sure he does *7:48Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx takes out his rock* *7:48LIRLIRXisenin: *goes to the cafeteria with Draxx on his back, and sits down* *7:48Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx throws the rock at the table* *7:49LIRLIRXisenin: o-o *7:49Mysteriousjillguy *The table suddenly implodes,it transforms into a purplish black vortex* *7:49Long TimeMario: Can we just stay here? I like it hereee it's prettyyyyyy *7:49MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Wazzat rock buddeh? *7:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Well... *Menami: .....We can't hide forever. ...It'd probably be best if I snuck onto the field soon.. without being noticed, and just start fighting like I was supposed to. *Sigh* *7:50AmetrineskiesZik: If we stay too long.. The gaps will close for a long time. Maybe years. *7:50MysteriousjillguyDraxx:S.I.F. says you smell like cheescake. *7:50LIRLIRXisenin: o-o *slips into the portal to Zik and Menami* Hi there! *7:50Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx follows* *7:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Hey Xisenin c: *7:50MysteriousjillguyDraxx:MY IRK *7:50AmetrineskiesZik: Hello~ *7:50MysteriousjillguyDraxx:YOU DO MELL LIKE CHEESCAKE. *7:50LIRLIRXisenin: I bought Draxx with us. He used his crazy pet rock *7:50Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx holds Xi's face* *7:50YourFavoriteFangirl(*insert eyeballs staring at draxx and xi* *Menami: ..o_o;;; *7:51MysteriousjillguyDraxx:WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THESE YEARS *7:51LIRLIRXisenin: *the portal closes behind them* *Xisenin: My whole house smells like cheesecake *7:51MysteriousjillguyDraxx:He is a sacred prophet of CHEESCAKE! *7:51LIRLIRXisenin: I like cheesecake a lot *7:51AmetrineskiesZik: ..*smiles, looks around*.. *the eyeballs shift to Draxx and Xi* *7:51MysteriousjillguyDraxx:*GASP* *7:51Long TimeMario: Rocks are known to be made out of dead llama skin, it's ture *arm spasm* *7:51MysteriousjillguyDraxx:YOU UNDERSTAND MY CHEES STYLES *Draxx:I feel..odd.. *Draxx:A friend! Finally! Let us discover the mysteries of cheesecake! *7:52LIRLIRXisenin: ... it's cake *7:52MysteriousjillguyDraxx:I almost feel....SANE! *7:52LIRLIRXisenin: made of cheese *7:52MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Hello my friends! *7:52LIRLIRXisenin: and with crumbs on the bottom *Xisenin: That's all cheesecake is! *7:52MysteriousjillguyDraxx:ISSA A MIRACLE,IT WORKED. FRIENDS WORKED! *Draxx:I- *7:53AmetrineskiesZik: ..Its not even made of cheese... but okay. *7:53LIRLIRXisenin: Oh. Well, then why's it called cheesecake?! *7:53Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx's rock suddenly hovers and hits his head* *Draxx:OUCH *Draxx:HJHMMJJJK JUMBLE BUNNIES *7:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ^^;;;; *7:53MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Wait,who are you ugly people again? *7:54LIRLIRXisenin: this place is weird *stares at an eye* *7:54AmetrineskiesZik: I find this place beautiful. ^^ *7:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..It's nice ^^ *7:54MysteriousjillguyDraxx:It looks fruity. *7:55AmetrineskiesZik: ..O-o *7:55LIRLIRXisenin: It's both beautiful and weird *stares at the stars and eyes* *7:55Long TimeMario: Because 20 years ago there was a long war that started between cheese and cakes, it lasted 19 years. Mrs.Haroldson the cake queen decided to stop this nonsense and create a peace treaty, Mr.Ricky the cheese King decided to accept due to the war going on for far too long and many cheese were dying off. They decided to name a cake after cheese thus Cheese cake. *7:55Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly a vortex rips open* *Draxx:I SEE A VISION. *7:55LIRLIRXisenin: Yayyy *7:55Long TimeMario: It's trueeee *PAK spark* *7:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...O-O!? *7:55MysteriousjillguyDraxx: Mario is right. * *The vortex slowly ripples like water* *7:56LIRLIRXisenin: I thought that only Menami and Zik knew danmaku well enough to do that *7:56Mysteriousjillguy *It streches and warps slowly as well* *Draxx:mmm.... *7:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....I don't know danmaku... *Menami: ..Only Zik. *7:56AmetrineskiesZik: ..o.o And yeah.. Im the only one here that knows.. *7:56MysteriousjillguyDRaxx:IT LOOKS LIKE A GRAPE * *Draxx puts his hand on it* *Draxx:HAUGGGAUGHH *7:57LIRLIRXisenin: Then why do you use the freaky powers with stars falling from the sky and psi shields and stuff?! *7:57AmetrineskiesZik: ...That never happened? :o *7:57Mysteriousjillguy *A metal tenetacle suddenly grabs Draxx* *7:57AmetrineskiesZik: ..Oh come on I thought this place was safe. *7:57YourFavoriteFangirl(lets not mention that right now *7:57Long TimeMario: AHHH IT"S A SHARKTOPUS!!! *7:57LIRLIRXisenin: Apparently not *7:57MysteriousjillguyDraxx:GAUGHHH! IT"S MY OCTOPUS DAD! HE"S GOT ME! HIS FINE TENETACLES AND ALL! GWAHHH! *7:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Um-- ...o_o?!?! *7:58Mysteriousjillguy *Another tetenacle comes out,grabbing Draxx and pulling him in* *7:58LIRLIRXisenin: Go see your dad. Have a family reunion *pushes Draxx through the portal* *7:58MysteriousjillguyDraxx:GAAAHHHH! * *Draxx falls in* *7:58YourFavoriteFangirl(Guys *(Guuise *7:58Mysteriousjillguy(? *7:58Long Time(wat *7:59LIRLIR(what) *7:59Mysteriousjillguy( I have a feeling *( THat it's- *7:59LIRLIR(where's the mechanians) *7:59Mysteriousjillguy( Wait. NO *7:59YourFavoriteFangirl(Ima go get a shower dont panic ill be back soon, because im not gtging :I *7:59Mysteriousjillguy( NOO-oh *( ok *7:59LIRLIR(k then.) *7:59YourFavoriteFangirl(Brb:U *7:59Long Time(k *7:59Mysteriousjillguy( UHHH USE SOAP. I gues *7:59Ametrineskies(*stabs brutally anyway* *(:L *7:59Mysteriousjillguy(Crablolipops *( Draxx's rock has a secret. *8:00LIRLIR(tell us) *8:00Mysteriousjillguy( HE WANTS TO AVENGE THE SOULS OF HIS ROCK BROTHERS THAT DIED IN THE EARTH'S FORMATION. *( Spooky huh? *8:01LIRLIR(k.. I'm pretty sure there's other rocks) *8:01Invader Jib(B *(R *(B *8:02LIRLIR(Lurk, you should add that to Draxx's page) *8:02Mysteriousjillguy( I thought maybe the rock could've been created by a mutant duck from an alternate reality where humans are made of rubber. But. THen I thought maybe an old purple man with a giant tumor on his head purchased it from a old hobo by the shore,then put it on his shoulder as a joke,but it made him insane. *( Then his tumor gave him FIRE POWERS *( And his body turned red. *( Oh and his nose painfully decayed and eventually peeled off like an onion. *8:03LIRLIR(that's weird broo) *8:03Mysteriousjillguy( Yup. Now if you excuse me my guards have to give me another shot. Good day. *( *Dragged away by angry guards with a giant shot* *Invader Jib has left the chat. *8:16Long Time( Not a Jib was given *8:19YourFavoriteFangirl(Ive returned *(:3 *8:20Ametrineskies(Eh. Hey. *8:20YourFavoriteFangirl(Hai uwu *8:20Ametrineskies(..*continues watching videos* *8:20YourFavoriteFangirl(Whut videos :o *8:20Ametrineskies(Eh.. We cant exactly continue ATM But.. LandonPro. *8:21LIRLIR(:I) *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *8:21Invader Jib(Back) *(Brb again for a sec >_<) *8:23YourFavoriteFangirl(uwu *8:24Invader Jib(Back) *8:25Mysteriousjillguy( Back *8:25LIRLIRk *where were we *8:25Mysteriousjillguy( So,Draxx was being pulled into a vortex *8:26LIRLIROh yeah *Xisenin: He's with his dad *8:26Mysteriousjillguy *More tenetacles sprout out of the portal* * *Suddenly a giant mechanian spider comes out of it with tenetacles* *Spider:GTRRGAGHLOGHPGH * *The spider grabs Xi* *8:27LIRLIRXisenin: AHGA *Xisenin: AH BASH YOU IN THE FACE *whacks the spider's face with a red-hot frying pan *8:27AmetrineskiesZik: !!! *grabs hakkero, attempts to Master Spark it* *8:28Long TimeMario: It looks so cute though! :c *8:28MysteriousjillguySpider:FOOLS,THE HIVE MIND COMMANDS US! WE WILL TAKE OVA THIS UNIVERSE. SO SAYS THE MIGHTY SWAG-O-LICIOUS SPECTOR OF MECHANIAN MIGHT! *8:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!!! *8:29MysteriousjillguySpider:COME FELLOW TEAMATES! EAT THEIR HEADS! *8:29Long TimeMario: *pokes spider* Hiii~ :o *8:29Mysteriousjillguy *Tiny mechanian spiders burst through the vortex* *8:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Zik, I thought this was INPENETRABLE-- NO MARIO!! *Flies over* *8:29LIRLIRXisenin: NOBODY IS UNNAFECTED BY THE FRYING PAN!!! *whacks* *8:30Mysteriousjillguy *The giant spider squeezes Xi with his tenetacle* *8:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *GRABS him and tugs back over* *8:30AmetrineskiesZik: I did too??! SOMETHING broke it.. *raises card*.. *tosses it up, starts a large pattern to the spiders* *8:30Long TimeMario: Awwww-- I wanna hug him though! :c *8:30Mysteriousjillguy *The spider flys back into the vortex* * *Carrying Xi* *8:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..This doesn't make any sense-- *8:31Mysteriousjillguy *More smaller vortexes suddenly appear* *8:32AmetrineskiesZik: ..Xi can just shadowwarp back anyway. *8:32Mysteriousjillguy *They begin to quickly rotate* * *The vortexes begin to become unstable* *8:32AmetrineskiesZik: ..Seriously where are these COMING from? *8:32MysteriousjillguyDraxx:*GASP* *Draxx:DADDEEE DADDE! *8:32AmetrineskiesZik: ...!! *creates an opening* Everyone, get OUT *8:32MysteriousjillguyDraxx:RIFTS! RIFTS! RIFTS! * *Draxx jumps through one* *8:33AmetrineskiesZik: *grabs ahold of Draxx* EY! *8:33LIRLIRXisenin: *is knocking spiders everywhere* Agh *shadow warps back to the cafeteria, everyone looks at him* *8:33MysteriousjillguyDraxx:NO NO NO GET OFF! THIS IS MY DESTINY! * *Draxx kicks Zik in the face* *8:33LIRLIRXisenin: *looks around and deactivates his frying pan* *8:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Follows Zik* o_o!! *8:33Mysteriousjillguy *Xi sees a horde of robotic snakes staring at him* *8:33Long TimeMario: *Swims over to one of the Vortexes* Weeee :o *8:33MysteriousjillguySnakes:Hi. *8:33AmetrineskiesZik: URGH! .... *8:33Long TimeMario: Hi! :U *Mario: *Hugs a snake* >u< *8:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Flies back over to Mario quickly, dragging him with her* *8:34MysteriousjillguySnake:My dear compatriat,I do not enjoy contact with entities. *8:34Long TimeMario: Awww :C *8:34Mysteriousjillguy *The snakes wear mustaches and monocles* *8:34AmetrineskiesZik: *hissing*.. *lifts up another card, using a strong force to pull the others toward him.. as well as some danmaku* *8:35MysteriousjillguySnake: You see,we mechanians hate "Entities". *8:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..HH-- *8:35MysteriousjillguySnake:They're made of...flesh..it's squishy..and werid..and frankly,doesn't make good mech pudding. *8:35Long TimeMario: What if I gave you a hug? I love mustaches :ooo *8:35LIRLIRXisenin: o-o *8:36Long TimeMario: Especially donkeys, donkeys smell like roses. *8:36MysteriousjillguySnake:We were sent here by our leader. The sweg spector. An almighty master full of swag. *8:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Floats over to Zik* o_o;;; *8:36LIRLIRXisenin: You don't have swag. *8:36MysteriousjillguySnake2:Isn't our leader corrupted in the microchip? *8:36Invader Jib(So I dunno now my one character in this RP isn't in the void) *8:36YourFavoriteFangirl(the mechanian leader is secretly an alternate zik from another dimension *8:36AmetrineskiesZik: *grabs ahold of* ..*stops the spell*.. ... *8:36YourFavoriteFangirl(//plot twist *8:36Ametrineskies(..that *Zik: ...How did vortexes... Appear in my own gaps.. *8:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..I-I don't know how..! *8:37Mysteriousjillguy *The 2nd snake gets horribly mutilated by the other snakes* *8:37Long TimeMario: I blame it all on Santa. *8:37AmetrineskiesZik: ..Im not safe anymore. o_o *8:37MysteriousjillguySnakes:You see,those are rifts. My dear friend. *Snake:*mouth opens* * *A blue orb comes out* *8:38LIRLIRXisenin: I will fry your face. Then you will all have swag, snake robot things *8:38Mysteriousjillguy *The orb expands into a hologram of a vortex* *Snake:Unfortunately,rifts are tears in the frabric of the Omniverse. *8:39AmetrineskiesZik: ... And why are they in my gaps? They arent visible to the rest of the world ... *8:40MysteriousjillguySnake:Some unfortunate event is causing the Omniverse to be disrupted,it seems to be ALMOST collasping. *8:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..The gaps are magic, they aren't.. technically.. existant... *8:40LIRLIRXisenin: Hey, snake thingies. You will have the ultimate swag if I bash you in the face with my frying pan. *8:40MysteriousjillguySnake:Rifts apply to all realities. Nonsensical or not. *Snake:Everything that has,does,or will exist. *8:41AmetrineskiesZik: ..My portals are called the nonexistant existance for a reason. *glaring*... Rifts dont exist in places that dont exist at all. *8:41MysteriousjillguySnake:How is that even possible- *8:42LIRLIRXisenin: Then how'd we get there *8:42Mysteriousjillguy???: No, I don't think you're dreaming.. *a metallic throne slowly floats down.. a boy with a strange resemblance to Zik is sitting there in a relaxed position, a mocking grin* Snake:oop. *8:42AmetrineskiesZik: ..It's complicated, but in short, it's all made from magic. *8:42MysteriousjillguySnake:It seems like our leader is angry at us. *Snake:Yehh,he's gonna nuke this beach. But first he says to kill you guys. *8:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .....How about no. *8:43MysteriousjillguySnake:I apologize if I waste your carcasses after we slaughter you. *Snake:*HISSSSSS* *8:43Long TimeMario: :o Maybe they'll feel better if I give them a hugggg *8:43Mysteriousjillguy *The snake all open there mouths,revealing sharp titanium fangs* * *The snakes all leap toward everyone* *8:43LIRLIRXisenin: I thought you guys don't talk. *8:43MysteriousjillguyDraxx:GWAAHHHH! *8:43LIRLIRXisenin: *simply bashes one* *8:44Long TimeMario: *Mario floats towards one of the snakes* Hey there! want a hug? *8:44LIRLIRXisenin: *turns on his frying pan and whacks it in the face, it's head melts* *8:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!! *Floats back*.. *Looking through her PAK quickly*.. *8:44AmetrineskiesZik: ..*raises hands*.. *four glowing lights appear around him, turning out to be small magic-stars; they work similar to Reimu's orbs or Marisa's hakkeros* .. *gets into a fighting position, with multiple cards in his hands* *8:45Mysteriousjillguy *THe snakes leap forward them* *Draxx:WE"RE GONNA DIE! *8:45Long TimeMario: *Attempts to hug one of the snakes* :o *8:45Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly Darrz burst through a rift with a familar elite behind him* *Darrz:YYEEEEAHHHHHHHH! *8:45LIRLIRXisenin: *raises his glowing frying pan awesomely* *8:46Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz fires plasma bolts at the snakes rabidly* *8:46AmetrineskiesZik: *being untraditional here*.. *starts with a spellcard first* *loads of bright orbs in multiple sizes fly out, and waver as they do, causing the enemy to shake a bit* *8:47Long TimeMario: Oh well guess these snakes are too grumpy for hugs... a shame really. *Floats back over to Menami* *8:48Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz's shots hit some snakes,their heads explode* *8:48Invader Jib(who's the 'familiar elite') *8:48Mysteriousjillguy( Zav? *8:48LIRLIRXisenin: *does a volley of telekinetic punches on a snake, and then whacks it's face with a frying pan* * *the frying pan* *8:48Mysteriousjillguy( So you could come in. Or..do you want to? *8:48Invader Jib(Oh, thanks) *8:48MysteriousjillguyDarrz:BBLAHHHH *8:48Invader JibZav: Hmm..*Shoots some of the snakes* *8:49Mysteriousjillguy( Misty,I accept your zik idea *8:49Ametrineskies(THATWASNTMYIDEA- *8:49YourFavoriteFangirl(:3:3 *8:49Ametrineskies(Miz, dont ever say its mine >3< *8:49YourFavoriteFangirl(I didntXD *8:49Ametrineskies(Its yours XD *8:49YourFavoriteFangirl(I DIDNT *(XDD *(BRB *8:50MysteriousjillguyDraxx:*twitch* DARRZ CHILD! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO SHOOT LIKE THAT?! *8:50Ametrineskies(She has to handle something important right now *8:50Long Time( Okay. *8:52Mysteriousjillguy( Ok. *8:54YourFavoriteFangirl(Hey, Im back >.< *8:55Mysteriousjillguy( Maybe Darrz's rock should be secretly demonic? *8:55Ametrineskies(She's alright. ^^ We may continue *8:55Mysteriousjillguy( A derp faced rock with a twisted demonic voice. *8:55LIRLIRXisenin: *dodges a snake* *8:55Mysteriousjillguy( He can be Darrz's smart yet manipulative opposite) *(*draxx* *(typo *8:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....Zik!! *Looks at him* *8:58AmetrineskiesZik: *turns head to* ? *8:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: You were borrowing my sword a while back... remember? I need it back!! *8:59AmetrineskiesZik: *grabs it from his PAK, gives it to her* Aight *8:59LIRLIRXisenin: Nyaaarh. *bashes another snake* *8:59Invader JibZav: *Kicks a snake to the ground, then shoots it* *9:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Thanks. *Takes it*.. *Flies to a snake, slicing at it* *9:01MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Actually I was just shooting randomly. *9:01Long TimeMario: Poor snakes :c ... *9:01Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz lands on a snake* *Draxx:Oh. *Draxx:*twitch* NEYEGH *Draxx:Wait,WHY ARE THERE GIANT SNAKES?! * *Draxx runs over to Darrz* *Darrz:>_0? *Draxx slams his head on the snake* *Snake:AUUUGHHH * *THe snake's head explodes* *9:05Invader JibZav: *Shoots a few more* What's the deal with this place, anyway? This doesn't make any sense.. *9:05Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz and DRaxx are thrown into Zav by the force of the explosion* *Darrz:AHHHH! *Darrz:If only JIb was here.. * *Darrz gets off Zav* * *Menami: ... *Looks at Zav* ...This is a ga-- ..... ..... Is there someone else here?! *9:07Invader JibZav: *Gets up* He's an invader, right? What in the world would he be doing here? @Darrz *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *9:08LIRLIRXisenin: urghgn *9:08MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I like Jib. *9:08Long TimeMario: The cake is the truth. *9:08YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..AM I HEARING THINGS?! *9:08Mysteriousjillguy *The snakes glow green* *9:09Long TimeMario: Truth is cake. *9:09Mysteriousjillguy *The snakes suddenly shift parts* * *They transform into robotic versions of everyone* *Robo Zav:I say. Uhh....irken stuff. Beep. Boop. *9:09Long TimeMario: :o? *9:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ........ o_o *9:09Long TimeMario: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL *9:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... WHAT-- *9:10AmetrineskiesZik: *eyes widen* ...Is this real life right now? Or am I dreaming *9:10Mysteriousjillguy *A robotic mario blasts toward Mario with jetfeet* *Robo Mario:DESTRUCTTIONN! ALL HAIL SWAG! BEEP! *9:11Long TimeMario: ... Hi! *9:11Mysteriousjillguy *The robo mario punches Mario in the PAK* *9:11Invader JibZav: GAH WHAT THE *Shoots at the robo Zav* *9:11LIRLIRXisenin: Does nobody remember our last vacation here? *swings at Robot Xisenin with the frying pan* *9:11Ametrineskies???: No, I don't think you're dreaming.. *a metallic throne slowly floats down.. a boy with a strange resemblance to Zik is sitting there in a relaxed position, a mocking grin* *9:11Long TimeMario: Owchie! *9:11Mysteriousjillguy *Robo zavs tackle Zav* *Darrz:OH MY XENO! *9:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..?! *9:11MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HE..HE..LOOKS SO FAMILAR.. *Darrz:HE.. *9:12Long TimeMario: That reallly hur- *PAK sparks even more from the punch* *9:12Invader JibZav: Arrgh..*Punches the Robo Zav* *9:12MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Are you almighty tallest purple's twin clone? *9:12AmetrineskiesZ: Call me Z. ....But no. I don't associate myself with your Empire.. Disgusting. *9:13MysteriousjillguyDraxx:I SEE A VISION OF A TERRIBLY STORY ABOUT WHAT HE JUST SAID BEING WRITTEN BY A 12 YEAR OLD BUNNY GIRL! *9:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Stares at the boy*.. .... Z, huh. .... Are you the leader of these robots? Seeing you have a throne there.. *Narrows eyes* *9:13MysteriousjillguyDraxx:It looks..absolutely disgusting. *9:13Long TimeMario: Nyeh!@? *spasms* *9:13LIRLIRXisenin: *hits robot XI* YOU SHALL NOT PASS *9:13MysteriousjillguyRobo Xi:THAT SUCKED-*head smashed by Xi* *9:14LIRLIRXisenin: YAHTGYH *9:14Mysteriousjillguy *The robo mario slams Mario's PAK,suddenly repairing it* *9:14LIRLIRXisenin: *sits down* *9:14AmetrineskiesZ: Maybe, maybe, maybe? Not? Take a guess. Zik: ...*steps back, confused* ... *takes another card* *9:14MysteriousjillguyRobo Mario:Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. ELIMINATEEE. *9:14Long Time( that reference yes *Mario: PFFF- Huh? Hey! Get off me! *Smashes Robo mario off* *9:16Invader JibZav: *Manages to jab the robo Zav with a rifle, at the cost of the back of the rifle *9:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ... Hm! .. *Ignoring all else*... ... *Floats toward the throne, slashing at* *9:16Invader JibZav: *Gets up *9:16MysteriousjillguyRobo mario explodes* *9:16AmetrineskiesZ: *eyes widen* .. *giggles* .. *grabs two swords from his back, stands up and attacks, slashing back at* *9:17MysteriousjillguyDarrz:GAHHHHHH! *fires plasma rifle all over Z* *Darrz:GET AWAY FROM MENAMMIIIIIIII *DARRZ:HAUGHLOVBAGH *9:18LIRLIRbrb *9:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: o_o!! *Floats back*.. *Looks at Darrz, surprised* *9:18Long TimeMario: *Floats over to Zik* What happened...? All I remember is getting knocked out.. *9:18AmetrineskiesZ: *jumps up, floats above the throne* SLAVES! After them- *hits with a plasma ball, thrown back a bit* *9:19Long Time( lets wait for teh lir *9:19AmetrineskiesZik: ...Alot of things, man. This being one of em *LIRLIR has left the chat. *9:20Mysteriousjillguy( INTERRUPTIONS OF EVIL. INTERRUPTIONS OF EVIL. INTERRUPTIONS OF EVIL. INTERRUPTIONS OF EVIL. INTERRUPTIONS OF EVI- *9:20Invader Jib(Dude seriously) *9:20Mysteriousjillguy( INTERRUPTIONS OF HORRIFYING WAITINGNESS *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *9:20Invader Jib(Man you have no patience) *9:20LIRLIR(Back) *Xisenin: i have no idea what's going on *9:21Mysteriousjillguy( Just joke *( kkkkkkkkkkkkk *seizure* *9:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...My suspicions have been confirmed! GUYS! THIS GUY'S THE REAL ENEMY HERE!! *9:22MysteriousjillguyDarrz:GGAUGHHH DIEEEE * *Darrz presses a button labeled "SPLODEY"* * *a button of his gun* *on* *Darrz:YAUGHHH *9:22AmetrineskiesZ: Hyahahaha! And I started an eeeentiiirre war for it. Ain't that fun? *9:22LIRLIRXisenin: NO NOT THE SPLODEY *9:22Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz throws the gun at Z* * *It begins to over heat and go up to boiling temperatures* *9:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: And you're gonna lose it, kid. *Floats back away from, smirking* *9:23AmetrineskiesZ: ..*catches it* .. !? *THROWS it down* Ugh. *9:23Mysteriousjillguy *THe gun explodes* *9:23Invader JibZav: *Pushes the Robo Zav away and trys shooting at Z* *9:23Mysteriousjillguy *Red hot shrapnel goes everywhere* *Darrz jumps and grabs Draxx* *9:24LIRLIRXisenin: *walks away, sits down and eats some bread* *9:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Keeps floating back to avoid the shrapnel*.. *9:24LIRLIRXisenin: *Watches* *9:24AmetrineskiesZik: *frozen in his steps, watching*.. Z: *raises hands out.. forms a giant magic star as a shield* *9:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: How old ARE you? You seem like a little ki-- ....! *Long Time has left the chat. *9:25MysteriousjillguyDarrz:WAHHHH *hits the ground* *9:26Invader JibZav: How did he...his shield just..came out of nowhere.. *9:26Mysteriousjillguy( Mario left *( pause you gummy bears *9:27LIRLIRXisenin: i don't even know who you are *points to Z* so you're probably not important *K paused *Long Time has joined the chat. *9:27Long Time( Lost connection, you could've stopped .o. *9:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... A shield like that... ....... I've only seen Zik use a shield like that before. *(I did :U *9:28Long Time( what did I miss? *LIRLIR has left the chat. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *9:29Invader Jib(Just a couple of lines nothin' important) *9:29Long Time(you sure? .-. *9:29Ametrineskies(Gun asploded, Z used a magic shield, no biggy- *9:30LIRLIRXisenin: You must not be important, if I don't know who you are, crazy shield kid *9:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Confused, staring*.. *9:31Invader JibZav: *Looks to Z and to Zik* You know, they look pretty similar.. *9:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... Don't they.. *9:31AmetrineskiesZ: Not important? Ehe, that's what everyone else thought... But you know what? I'm a KING! Zik: ..Yeah.. I notice that. *9:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...... .... What are YOU blabbing on about? Commanding all these robots... you little brat!! *9:32LIRLIRXisenin: I didn't. I don't care if you're a king. To me, you just look stupid *9:32Long TimeMario: You ain't a King, before becoming a King you need a Queen. *9:33LIRLIRXisenin: He wasn't even a king in the first place *9:33Long TimeMario: I don't see any Queen, so you're just some guy *9:33AmetrineskiesZ: I don't need that. I dont need a Queen. *bares teeth*.. *9:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....But um.... ...What's concerning me is that Zik and him both look practically the same, except that kid looks like a cyborg.... and they both use the same magic. .... Anyone else getting suspicious of that? o_o;;; *9:34LIRLIRXisenin: Unless you're hiding something, he's just a brat *9:34Invader JibZav: Well yeah, that's why I brought it up..this is an, what they call, alternate dimension, right? So.. *9:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ........ An alternate Zik? *9:35LIRLIRXisenin: Wh- I didn't know that.. *9:35MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I SAVED YA MENAMI! *9:35AmetrineskiesZ: ..*raises hand, and the shield glows red.. the tips spark, and start shooting lasers at them* Zik: ! *flies out of the way* *9:35Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz looks at Draxx* *Darrz:Ow man! YOU?!! *Draxx:*breathes on DRaxx* *DRaxx:You smell like sharpies. *9:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Ya sure did-- ._.!!! *Flies back* *9:35Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz pushes Draxx off* *9:35Invader JibZav: *Falls to the ground to dodge* *9:35MysteriousjillguyDarrz:! *antennae go up* *9:36LIRLIRXisenin: *simply reflects the laser with his frying pan* *9:36Long TimeMario: *dodges to the left* *Mario: Boy, this guy is annoying. *9:36LIRLIRXisenin: More of a pest than anything else *9:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Flying back toward Z, trying to graze through the lasers... and hitting the shield, electricity sparking from the sword and trying to break it* ..He's a tough little brat, that's for sure! But he won't say anything!! ..Ggh.. *9:37MysteriousjillguyDarrz:DRAXX! QUICK! USE YOUR ROCK! *Draxx:SIF doesn't want to. *Darrz:*pulls his antennae* *Darrz:Grgghhnnghh! *9:37Invader JibZav: *Aims the rifle at Z an dwaits for Menami to break the shield* *9:37AmetrineskiesZ: ... *hisses at*.. *despite his pale skin, his actual eye is a dimmish IRKEN eye* .... *the shield breaks apart, and he starts shooting at her with more lasers* *9:37Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz stomps over and slams his fist on a nearby control cosole* * *THe consle sparks* * *A circle shaped panel opens up behind Darrz* *9:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!! *Hit by one, flying back*... *Menami: ..Ggghh.. *9:39Mysteriousjillguy *An automatic fusion cannon rises from the panel* *9:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Flies back, slashing at again and hitting his arm* *9:39MysteriousjillguyFusion cannon computer:AUTOMATAATEDD SIGNAALLLL....please choose one. *Darrz:Uhh *Darrz:So many choices. * *THe panel shows two buttons* *9:40LIRLIRXisenin: *presses one* *9:40MysteriousjillguyDarrz:We're you come from- *We'red* *9:40AmetrineskiesZik: ..*shakes head*.. *throws up another card*.. *his hoverboard appears, and he jumps onto it, flying about, shooting large stars from behind, then they fly around wildly* *9:40MysteriousjillguyWhere'd* *9:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Squeezing the sword tightly, preparing to make an electricity burst* *9:40MysteriousjillguyCannon:Select a target. *9:41Invader JibZav: *Fires at the hoverboard* *9:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!!! *Grazing through the stars, starting to get more wounds than she should*... *9:41LIRLIRXisenin: Menami, is that PSI stuff or.. what is that? *9:41MysteriousjillguyDraxx:THE BAD CYBORG *Cannon:Selecting DNA signature of any cybernetic lifeforms.. *9:42Long TimeMario: Ehm... I wish I could do something, but I barely even know how to use my Spiderlegs >_<... *9:42MysteriousjillguyCannon:Selected. Firing. * *THe cannon starts up* *9:42AmetrineskiesZ: *raises hands*.. *13 magic stars appear above him, spin around and fly around the room, shooting wildly, mingling with Zik's own spell* *9:42Invader JibZav: Jeez, shooting at this guy does nothing.. *9:42LIRLIRXisenin: *gives Mario a hammer* *9:42Mysteriousjillguy *THe cannon fires a giant blue green ball of fusion energy at Z* * *FWWWOMMP* *9:42AmetrineskiesZ: ...!! *quickly flies away, trying to avoid it* *9:43MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Looks pretty. * *THe ball explodes,sending out a shockwave* *Darrz:BLEGH-*pushed back by the shockwave* *9:43Long TimeMario: A hammer..? ._. *9:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!!!! *9:43Long Time( Brb, Gonna take a shower) *9:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Flies back* *9:43AmetrineskiesZik: ! *quickly hides in one of his gaps* *9:43Long Time(pause Rp please .o.) *9:43LIRLIRXisenin: Yes. A hammer *No *9:43YourFavoriteFangirl(Oki :3 *(..LIR. *9:43LIRLIRWhy *9:43 *9:43YourFavoriteFangirl(LIR! *9:43LIRLIRSure *9:44YourFavoriteFangirl(..Lurk *(Theyre inside a gap Theres no walls or windows *9:44Mysteriousjillguy(Wait..what? I thought they were in the training center! *9:44LIRLIR(^ *9:44YourFavoriteFangirl(.....No? *9:44Ametrineskies(I thought they were in a random large, ominous area *(That belonged to him *9:44LIRLIR(I'm very confused XD) *9:44YourFavoriteFangirl(Theyve been in the gap this-- It was never stated they elft the gap... *9:45Mysteriousjillguy( THe cafeteria? *9:45LIRLIR(XI DID) *9:45Mysteriousjillguy( With the snakes? *9:45LIRLIR(Xisenin left the gap) *9:45Mysteriousjillguy(Yeah. Xi left the gap with the spider. *9:45Invader Jib(Nobody else did-) *9:45Mysteriousjillguy( THen there were snakes. *9:45YourFavoriteFangirl(^@Jib *9:45Mysteriousjillguy( They were in the cafeteria..? *9:45LIRLIR(Major stinking plothole then) *9:45Ametrineskies(IM CONFUSED :? *9:46YourFavoriteFangirl(...Never said that *9:46Ametrineskies(Perhaps the gap reverted to another place *9:46YourFavoriteFangirl(..Yeah *9:46LIRLIR(Mhm) *9:46Ametrineskies(It could be Z's throne room, considering he had a throne here *(Which had windows and everything.. including control panels *9:47Invader Jib(Maybe it's like..an alternate version of the training area) *9:47Mysteriousjillguy( Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly Darrz bursts through the cafeteria wall with a familar elite behind him* Darrz:YYEEEEAHHHHHHHH! ) *9:47Ametrineskies(..Perhaps the area was constantly reverting? From the gap, to the cafeteria, to his throne room? *9:47Mysteriousjillguy( Xisenin: *is knocking spiders everywhere* Agh *shadow warps back to the cafeteria, everyone looks at him* *9:47Ametrineskies(To confuse the fighters *9:47Mysteriousjillguy( Ok,so.. *( I thought Xi shadowwarped them all to the cafeteria. *( The cafeteria was infested with giant robotic snakes. *( Then Z came in and..hhj *9:48YourFavoriteFangirl(And the only way Menami would be flying would be through the gap.. so Misty's idea makes sense *9:49Ametrineskies(Z couldve used his manipulative ability to make the location change *9:49Mysteriousjillguy( Maybe the gap and the cafeteria are overlapping each other? *( Because of the rifts? *( Rifts are horribly unstable.. *9:50Ametrineskies(His own power led him from the gap, to the cafeteria probably by Xi, then led to the throne room from Z *9:50Mysteriousjillguy( Can they overlap? *( I think they'd notice if the location was switching. *9:50Ametrineskies(I think my idea makes more sense o-o; *9:51YourFavoriteFangirl(^ *9:51Ametrineskies(Maybe they were too focused on the battle *9:51Mysteriousjillguy( But the snakes.. *9:52YourFavoriteFangirl(....Wouldnt there be snakes in the throne room and everywhere else????? *9:52Invader Jib(By the time they first encountered Z the snakes were gone) *9:53Mysteriousjillguy( Ok... *Darrz:Wait,where are we? *Darrz:I THOUGHT WE WERE IN THE CAFETERIA?! * *meanwhile in the cafeteria* *9:53LIRLIR(:/) *9:53MysteriousjillguySnake:......Shi- * *meanwhile* *9:54LIRLIR(Wait for Mario) *9:54MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Magic makes no sense.. *( Ok. * *(Back *9:58Ametrineskies(Well. *XD) *9:59Long Time( qq *10:00YourFavoriteFangirl(HXD *10:00LIRLIRXisenin: You don't make sense. *Grgh lurk left *Ghghrghg *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *10:02MysteriousjillguyDarrz: Oh well. *Darrz:*sits on the cannon control panel* *10:02LIRLIRXisenin: O.O EVERYBODY DUCK *Xisenin: *ducks* *10:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..G-gggh.. *10:03Mysteriousjillguy *It rabidly fires fusion balls at Z* *Darrz:*whistle* *rapidly* *10:03AmetrineskiesZ: ! *falls back.. then down to the ground* *10:03Mysteriousjillguy *tHe balls rapidly explode* *10:04LIRLIRXisenin: *whacks Z repeatedly with his frying pan* *10:04Mysteriousjillguy *BEWM* BEWM* BEWM* *10:04AmetrineskiesZik: *peeks out near him..but far enough not to be hit*.. Hey guys, from what I can see.. He's like.. REALLY young. He looks about 5 or something! *10:04MysteriousjillguyDarrz:? *10:04Long TimeMario: Xisenin... what's a hammer gonna do? :l *10:04MysteriousjillguyDarrz looks down at the panel* *Darrz looks up at Z* *Darrz:0_0! * *Darrz sets the cannon on "RAPID FIRE"* *10:05LIRLIRXisenin: NYAAAGH *dodges the fusion balls and runs to Mario* Well, what did you want? *10:05Mysteriousjillguy *The cannon vibrates loudly* * *It begins to spark red eletrcity* *10:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..He's.. 5..? He's one smart little pest.. ._.;; *10:06Long TimeMario: I don't know... *10:06LIRLIRXisenin: *gives Mario a bunch of deadly roman candles taped together with a fuse* *10:06Long TimeMario: Somethin- *10:06LIRLIRXisenin: Kill it.. WITH FIREEE *10:07Long TimeMario: What's this..? o_o *10:07Mysteriousjillguy *The canon breaks off the the floor and fires fusion balls everywhere* *DRaxx:I SEE A VISION.. *10:07AmetrineskiesZ: ..*twitches, sits up*.. ..S-stop HITTING ME!! *holds his arms out, sending a large burst of magic around him* *10:07MysteriousjillguyDraxx:A FUSION BALL IS GONNA- *10:07LIRLIRXisenin: A roman candle barrage gun.. *lights out* * *it* *10:07Long TimeMario: Welp, lets light this thing up! *10:07Invader JibZav: *Tries shooting Z again, not really sure what to do* *10:07Mysteriousjillguy *A fusion ball hits the throne* *10:07LIRLIRXisenin: I just did *10:07MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Do that. *Draxx:Yup. *10:08YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Eyes widen*.. *10:08Mysteriousjillguy *PHWON PHWON PWHON* *fusion balls explode all over the room* *10:09LIRLIR *The barrage gun starts shooting a beautiful volley of super dangerous roman candle shots* *10:09MysteriousjillguyDarrz:QUICK! EVERYONE! I"VE GOT A PLAN! *10:09LIRLIRXisenin: MYYPAAAGGH *dodges* *10:09AmetrineskiesZ: *quickly stands up*.. *attempts running out, but beign shot, he falls over* Unf!! *10:10MysteriousjillguyDarrz:CONCENTRATE ALL OUR HORRIBLE PAINFUL POWER ON Z! MAYBE ITLL KILL EM! *10:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!!!! ... *Looks toward Darrz, jumping out of the way of the balls*.. *10:10Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz takes out a plsma pistol* *10:10AmetrineskiesZ: ..K-kill me..?!! *looks at Darrz* *10:10Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz randomly fires plasma bolts with his terrible aim* *10:11LIRLIRXisenin: *blasts Z with a Roman candle* *10:11Long TimeMario: Hey guys, lets give this kid a chance. Maybe he can change? *10:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .....I'm not willing to kill a child that young!!!! *10:11AmetrineskiesZ: *blasted with the candle, thrown back* *10:11Invader JibZav: Wait, wait, wait! You guys shouldn't rush to kill him, that's not proper procedure- *10:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...!!!! *10:11Long TimeMario: ..! *10:11LIRLIRXisenin: Then let's cover him with duck tape like SPIDERS *10:12AmetrineskiesZ: *weakly tries standing back up*.. *10:12LIRLIRXisenin: *crawls on all fours to Z and starts wrapping him up in duck tape* *10:12Long TimeMario: *Floats over to Z* You okay? *Takes duct tape off of Z* *10:12MysteriousjillguyDarrz: I CAN! *10:12AmetrineskiesZ: *screaming, rapidly smacking the two in front of him* *10:13LIRLIRXisenin: MMFGHG RESTRAIN HIM *10:13Long TimeMario: I thi- ! *10:13MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HE"S EVIL! *10:13Long TimeMario: Fgfdhhhh5rtf-- *10:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Heads over to Z* ..H-Hey, calm down! *Menami: .. *Grabs his arms* Stop!! *10:13MysteriousjillguyDarrz:HE"S COMMANDING AN ATTACK ON THE EMPIRE! WITH GIGANTIC ROBOTS! SO MANY IRKENS ARE IN DANGER! *10:13Long TimeMario: Ow.. My face e_o *10:14AmetrineskiesZ: Let go of ME. *10:14MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Our fellow irkens! THE SNACKS! THINK OF THE SNACKSS! *10:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Calm down first. *10:14AmetrineskiesZik: *just watches*... Ehk.. *10:14Long TimeMario: Calm down dude, we're trying to be nice.. :l *10:14LIRLIRXisenin: FLARGG OGH MY FACE *10:14Invader JibZav: We need to get his story first, Darrz. *10:14MysteriousjillguyDarrz:No! I will not allow- *Darrz:Yessirrr *Darrz:But..Zav! THE SNACKS *10:15AmetrineskiesZ: *eye twitches*.. NICE?.. All you were doing was trying to kill me, and using my own weapons AGAINST ME *10:15MysteriousjillguyDarrz:But ok. *10:15LIRLIRXisenin: RRRRGHHG *maniacally whacks Darrz repeatedly* *10:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... That's because you wanted to HURT US. We can negotiate something if you calm down and TALK. *10:15MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Says the guy who was trying to destroy an Irken empire owned planet! And threatening the empire itself! *Darrz:AUGHH! *hit by Xi* *10:16AmetrineskiesZ: *chin up* ... *Z: I ain telling you anything. *10:17MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Then die. *holds up gun toward Z* * *holds up plasma rifle *10:17Long TimeMario: Darrz! *Smacks rife away* *10:17MysteriousjillguyDarrz:> > 0 *Darrz:What? He won't tell us! *10:17AmetrineskiesZ: .... *gets an arm free, forms a star in front of him* *10:17LIRLIRXisenin: DLCLDLDHD *wraps Darrz in duck tape* *10:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... !! *10:17MysteriousjillguyDarrz:MHGGGGHH *10:17Long TimeMario: Like come on Darrz, we're trying to be ni-... *10:17Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz squirms,wrapped in ductape* *10:18Long TimeMario: Oh boy.. ._. *10:18Mysteriousjillguy *A panel opens up behind Z* *10:18AmetrineskiesZ: *shoots a large laser at him* >> *10:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *SMACKS Z* *10:18Mysteriousjillguy *A mechanian suddenly hops out of the panel* *10:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Grabs his arm again*.. STOP. *10:18AmetrineskiesZ: ! *star and laser disappears* .. *glares at her* *10:18MysteriousjillguyDarrz:?@!!!! *10:18LIRLIRXisenin: *hangs Darrz on the ceiling* *10:18MysteriousjillguyMechanian:Sirrr *10:18AmetrineskiesZ: ..*looks at the mechanian* *10:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .....*Slowly looks at the mechanian* o_o *10:18MysteriousjillguyMechanian:De Irkens are destroying our forcezzz *Mechanian:THey're reaching the main rift in the black fog. *10:19AmetrineskiesZ: ..*serious glare* Get em AWAY!! I wont allow that! *10:19MysteriousjillguyMechanian:Oh yeh,and it looks like ur magic is losing control of the rift. *Mechanian:It's becomin unstable n stuff. *10:19LIRLIRXisenin: *wraps the Mechanian Up in * *duck tape *10:20Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz suddenly flails his arms* * *draxx *Draxx:MMMFF RIFT! RIFT! RIFFT! *10:20Long TimeMario: *Looking at Z* Why are you doing all of this... *10:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Come on, tell us. *10:20MysteriousjillguyDraxx:I CAN REACH THE DOOMY DOOM DEMONIC HAND PEOPLE THERE! IT"S MY DESTINY TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE! *10:21AmetrineskiesZ: ..*stares at Mario*... Because I *hate* you and your kind. *10:21LIRLIRXisenin: IMA SPIDER *wraps Draxx up and then hangs him* *10:21MysteriousjillguyMechanian:We're running out of soldiers,sir. *covered in duct tape* *10:21Long TimeMario: ... *10:21MysteriousjillguyMechanian:Their ships! THey're soo big! And..umm..WERID. *10:21Long TimeMario: Why. :l ... *10:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Frowns* *10:22LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at Z* *10:22AmetrineskiesZ: ..Running out of soldiers..?! *stares at the mechanian* ..... *10:22MysteriousjillguyMechanians:THEIR SHIPS! *Mechanians:THey're too strong! * *A second spider mechanian jumps over the first one* *10:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....You look Irken yourself. You hate your own kind? *10:23LIRLIRXisenin: 0_0 *10:23AmetrineskiesZ: ...Too strong?! .. Why cant the remaining soldiers use the magic I gave themmm!?? Their WEAPONS, their NUKES? *10:23MysteriousjillguyMechanian 2:SIRRR! REPORTS ARE COMING IN! A FLEET OF IRKEN SHIPS HAVE BEEN REPORTED HEADING TOWARD THE PLANNET!!!!?!! *Mechanian 2:THEY'RE BIG! AND SCARY! *10:24AmetrineskiesZ: ...A FLEET? ..How big is it.. *10:24MysteriousjillguyMechanian 2:WE"RE ALL GONNA DIE! AHHH AHHH AHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *The mechanian's central processor burns out* * *THe mechanian explodes* *Mechanian: Umm...SIR.. * *THe mechanian's head opens,a monitor comes out* *10:25Invader JibZav: ...... *10:25AmetrineskiesZ: ..*stares at the first one* ... *10:25LIRLIRXisenin: *picks up the spider's head and wears it* *10:25AmetrineskiesZ: *looks to the monitor*.. *10:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...ono??? *Xisenin: *walks around wearing the mechanian spider's head* *Xisenin: *takes off the mechanian spider's head, and chucks it at Draxx* I'm booored *sits down* *7:44Invader Jib(...) *7:44LIRLIR(I thought everyone was in the mood.) *7:44Ametrineskies(*peeks in* So I realized some parts of the rp.. Arent in the article page? *(I was looking through it to catch up, and I saw some of Z's parts werent there o.o *7:45LIRLIR(Hm. Weird.) *7:46Invader Jib(Sounds like a recording mess-up) *7:46Ametrineskies(Yea. *7:46YourFavoriteFangirl(... Recording messups can leave out important parts, I dont like that *(And that was important *7:46Ametrineskies(Z's first quote isnt there *mommacryXD* *7:46Mysteriousjillguy(? I don't see missing stuff.. *7:46YourFavoriteFangirl(....We need to fix it *7:47Mysteriousjillguy( " ???: No, I don't think you're dreaming.. *a metallic throne slowly floats down.. a boy with a strange resemblance to Zik is sitting there in a relaxed position, a mocking grin* " *7:49Ametrineskies(WAS that his first? *7:49YourFavoriteFangirl(There was one BEFORE that *(No!! *7:50Mysteriousjillguy( I didn't tamper with it. *( I copied it exactly.. *7:50Invader Jib(It seems like you missed some things) *7:50YourFavoriteFangirl(..You must've missed that line, Lurk *7:50Mysteriousjillguy( What did I miss? *7:51Ametrineskies(Im just going with what is said. *watches* *7:51Mysteriousjillguy( You can tell me what I missed.. *7:52Invader Jib(I don't think we remember the exact lines *7:52YourFavoriteFangirl(...I dont either, but I seem to have a better memory here *7:53Mysteriousjillguy( What you think they were then? *( Plothole: If they wrre in a gap,where did Darrz and Zav come from? *7:57Invader Jib(I dunno man you introduced them) *7:57Ametrineskies(*facepalm* *(Exactly *7:58Mysteriousjillguy( I thought we were in the cafteria. *( At the time.. *8:00Invader Jib(Dude why would you even think that) *(See this is why you have to pay attention to what's happening in the RP) *8:00Mysteriousjillguy(......I'll edit it.. *8:03Invader Jib(Ok *8:04MysteriousjillguyIntroduction to the insanity of war *( Tell me when you're done readding Z's parts and I'll record.. *8:06Ametrineskies(Aaah... Why is it so necessary to record anyway? *8:08LIRLIR(to remember the past *cute-yet-creepy voice*) *8:09Invader Jib(Such a thing is capable with the mind alone LIR) *8:10YourFavoriteFangirl(..Lets just working on that recording issue later *(Ill keep it in mind *(Lets rp? *8:12Invader Jib(Yeah) *8:13LIRLIRmhmhm *Xisenin: Fluarg. *rolls around in rubble* *YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. *8:15Ametrineskies(She's fixing her internet, don't panic, little beaverbabies *8:16Long Time( aaaa it's da end of the world!111!1 *8:18Mysteriousjillguy(Btw,with recording if I ever get a chance to make us comics,I'll have something to look at. *8:18Invader Jib(Well those comics based on RPs were Vex's idea in the first place and was also his plan in the first place so I don't really like the wording of that) *(That is a legitimate reason but I doubt we would make a comic of every single RP) *8:21Ametrineskies(That's tiring really. *8:22Mysteriousjillguy(Nevermind then.. *8:22Invader Jib(Besides actually cleaning up the RP page is tedious and well..not fun especially if it's a really long RP) *8:23LIRLIR(But it's very much easier with the TEXT MECHANIC!! *ding* ) *8:23Invader Jib(Even with that there still ends up being loads of stuff to erase) *YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. *8:24LIRLIR(lol I don't care I like sorting stuff with the text mechanic ) *8:26YourFavoriteFangirl(Ive appeared *(Back from the evils of disconnection qq *8:26LIRLIR(Besides, we can just double space it and forget it anyways_ *8:28YourFavoriteFangirl(..So, continue? *8:28LIRLIR(Mhm! ) *Xisenin: shaghagh *continues rolling around in rubble* *8:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Looks toward Xisenin* *8:31AmetrineskiesZ: ..... (...) *8:31Invader JibZav: This is really strange.. *8:31LIRLIRXisenin: *emerges covered in cement dust* *8:31YourFavoriteFangirl(..lurk *(come on *8:32Mysteriousjillguy(olikjh *( ok *8:32LIRLIRXisenin: HAGKAL C *coughs up a huge cloud of cement dust into Draxx's face* *8:33MysteriousjillguyDraxx:GGHAUGH *8:33Ametrineskies(..Wasnt the mechanican showing something on the monitor? *8:33YourFavoriteFangirl(We're kinda waiting on that *8:34Mysteriousjillguy*The amarda is shown on the monitor* *8:34AmetrineskiesZ: *eyes widen*... *then puts on a glare* W-well, DO something about it!! I dont care if we're running out of soldiers!! *8:34MysteriousjillguyMechanian:GAURGGH *8:34LIRLIRXisenin: Can't you just infect stuff? *8:35MysteriousjillguyMechanian:THE RIFT! *Mechanian: *THe monitor goes to static* *8:35LIRLIRXisenin: The rift? *8:35Mysteriousjillguy*A live feed of the rift is shown* *8:35Long TimeMario: You're gonna lose, and there isn't anything you can do about it. *8:36Mysteriousjillguy*Strange sillouthettes are flooding out of the rift,mechanian screams are heard* *Mechanian:STUFFS COMIN OUT OF IT! *8:36AmetrineskiesZ: ..What's going on with.. That isnt MY doing *8:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... ...Yeah, this isn't gonna work out for you guys-- ... *8:37LIRLIRXisenin: Whoaaaaa... trippy *stares at the monitor* *8:38MysteriousjillguyMechanian:NNHGNNGRHH *head explodes* **THe monitor hits Xi in the face* *8:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..._.;;; *8:38LIRLIRXisenin: .... *falls over* *8:38AmetrineskiesZ: ... *stomps foot, clenching fists, growling*.. This was all PLANNED.. *8:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... You're just a five year old. *8:39AmetrineskiesZ: ..And I did all of this by myself. *8:39LIRLIRXisenin: *walks up to Z* That's impressive *Xisenin: But your portal rift thingy is super-trippy *8:39AmetrineskiesZ: ...All you all want to do is assassinate me. ALL of you do. *8:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Not ALL of us want to kill you. *Shoots a look to Darrz* *8:40LIRLIRXisenin: I want to put you in the room of thinking cheese *8:41Invader JibZav: Yeah, that's not really fair to say when they're was only one guy trying to do that.. *8:41AmetrineskiesZ: SET ME ON FIRE, what they want.. Ill burn you all on STAKES attached to the crazy mechbulls!! * Category:Season 2 Category:Roleplays Category:Paused Category:Irken Conquest Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished